Feels Like Home
by hereisaheart
Summary: Continuação de You&Me. Depois de sete anos se escondendo em Forks os Cullen precisam se mudar. Renesmee corre perigo e Jacob fará de tudo para protege-la. Nessi
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV's.**

O vento uivava ferozmente na noite fria. O céu estava limpo e escuro, apesar de estar quase amanhecendo. O vento brincava entre as folhas fazendo-as cantar, o aroma do verde e o úmido chão me rodeava. Apesar de puder sentir tudo isso, minha mente estava distante. Eu tentava associar as coisas. O tempo havia passado rápido demais. Anos pareciam ter sido dias. A lembrança do meu primeiro dia como imortal e tudo que acontecerá depois disso passava por minha mente em rápidos e vivos flashes. Há algumas semanas Nessie havia completado seis anos.

Quase nada havia mudado. Jake continuava sempre por perto, os lobisomens pareciam mais a vontade conosco. Não houver mais nenhum problema desde a visita dos filhos da Lua, há quatro anos.

Charlie havia se casado com Sue há alguns meses. Agora sabia da verdade, a história completa, e para meu alivio ele não pareceu ficar perturbado com a notícia. E para o alivio dele eu não explodia em um animal. Renée havia vindo nos visitar mais algumas vezes. Tudo isso era melhor do que eu pude imaginar de como seria a minha vida. Eu tinha a vida perfeita, o marido perfeito, a filha perfeita, o genro... Não pude evitar fazer uma careta ao pensarem Jacob dessa forma.

- Bella? - Edward chamou de algum lugar acima de mim. - Não quer mais caçar? Ele me perguntou pulando e aparecendo ao meu lado de repente.

Deixei o alce morto de lado e o encarei em silêncio ainda perdida em meus pensamentos. Edward se aproximou puxou o meu rosto para olhar em meus olhos.

- O que houve? Ele perguntou calmo, mas eu podia ver a curiosidade e preocupação atrás de sua fala de veludo.

- Nada... Respondi com tom vazio. Escondi meu rosto em seu peito, ele me abraçou mais forte.

- Renesmee está tão grande. Eu falei contra seu peito.

- O que te preocupa? - Ele perguntou ainda curioso. - É o Jacob? Ele falou sorrindo.

- Também. - eu ri. - Você acha que está perto?

- Jacob ainda não pensa nela assim, ele ainda a vê como uma criança. Ela gosta dele, mas ainda não percebeu... Edward falou revirando os olhos. Eu ri dele.

- Certeza que precisamos nos mudar agora?

- Sim. Já passamos tempo demais aqui.

- E se ela não se adaptar em Chicago? Renesmee não havia recebido a noticia muito bem. Há um ano havia começado a freqüentar Forks High School e havia feito novas amizades e conquistado seu espaço em Forks. E estava sempre fazendo planos, correndo de um lugar para outro com a máxima segurança e alegria.

- Não se preocupe. - Ele me acalmou acariciando meu rosto. – Ela irá se adaptar bem. Acenei com a cabeça enquanto seus olhos cor de whisky me examinavam.

- Vamos? Ele perguntou. Eu mordi meus lábios e fechei os olhos. Concentrei-me, tentando ignorar o perfeito cheiro de Edward que me rodeava. Pude sentir o cheiro de um felino grande ao longe, umas 10 milhas. Preparei-me e corri em direção a minha presa. Em alguns segundos eu pude vê-la e sem hesitar me joguei contra ela, derrubando-a no chão. Meus dentes sem erro correram ao encontro de sua garganta, minhas mandíbulas se fecharam exatamente onde havia maior calor. O leão parou de se mexer e os gritos cessaram. Eu o larguei e com um movimento rápido fiquei em pé. Edward me observava ao longe com um sorriso.

-Vamos. Falei me aproximando e pegando sua mão.

xxx

**Renesmee's Pov's.**

Depois de alguns minutos olhando para o teto resolvi levantar. O relógio em minha cabeceira marcava seis e meia. Arrastei-me ao banheiro pensando no longo dia que teria hoje. Alice estava vibrando de animação pela minha festa de aniversario e pelo baile que aconteceria próxima semana. Todos estavam animados com a mudança. Eu não odiava a idéia de ir para um lugar novo e maior que Forks, mas ficava triste de deixar minha vida e meus amigos para trás. Deixaria não só eles, mas também minha história. Aqui todas sabiam que eu era. Estaria trocando minha vida segura por uma vida desconhecida e sem certezas. Tinha medo de não conseguir me adaptar, de não ser aceita. O pior de tudo era saber que passaria meses sem ver Jacob e o resto do bando.

- Nessie? Rosalie chamou abrindo a porta.

- Já acordei. Respondi entrando no chuveiro.

- Ok. Seu café está pronto. Ela anunciou antes de sair.

Desci para comer algo e toda minha família estava lá.

- Onde está Jacob? Perguntei antes de levantar da mesa.

- Saiu ontem logo depois que você adormeceu. Alice respondeu enquanto se dirigia garagem. Subi as escadas e corri para o banheiro. Depois de escovar meus dentes desci até a garagem. Entrei em meu carro, o antigo Mercedes Guardian da minha mãe, joguei minha mochila no banco de trás e sai.

Dirigi pela estrada até a cidade. Parei dois quarteirões antes da escola, em frente à casa de Amy e Doug. Buzinei uma vez e Amy logo apareceu na janela e com um aceno pediu para eu esperar mais um pouco.

- Olá. Doug saudou entrando no banco traseiro.

-Oi. Respondi sorrindo. Doug era irmão gêmeo de Amy. Vestia uma blusa branca por baixo de casaco marrom, uma calça jeans azul desbotada. Seu cabelo liso, volumoso e meio longo estava com o penteado de sempre, moldando o rosto de traços finos, sua pele alva contrastava com os cabelos negros e olhos azuis podiam ser notados de longe.

- Desculpa a demora. Amy falou entrando no carro.

- Sem problemas. Respondi encarando-a pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Ainda bem que hoje é sexta. Amy murmurou enquanto ajeitava sua bolsa.

- Eu queria que fosse segunda. Eu choraminguei. A semana havia passado muito rápido e domingo estaria partindo para Chicago.

- Gostaria que você não precisasse ir. Doug comentou.

- Eu também. Concordei com um sorriso torto.

- Mas você vem nos visitar não é? Você ainda vai vir aqui não? Visitar seu avô e Jacob...

- E vocês. Falei concordando com a cabeça. Não agüentaria ficar longe de Jacob por muito tempo, meus pais sabiam disso. Ele não era só meu melhor amigo, ele era mais. Eu sabia sobre a impressão. Sabia que para que nossa relação fosse além de uma amizade eu precisava tomar uma decisão, mas eu simplesmente não sabia como agir.

xxx

Quando o último sinal tocou, recolhemos nossas coisas e saímos. Amy e Doug agora estavam calados e desconfiados, eu não sabia o que falar e tomamos nosso caminho em silêncio. Eu me senti estranhamente infeliz enquanto caminhava entre os corredores. Todos pareciam animados, caminhavam e conversavam fazendo planos para o sábado.

- Vou sentir sua falta. - Amy murmurou em meu ouvido ao me abraçar. - Você tem que me prometer que não vamos perder o contato. Ela suspirou, e fungou.

- Prometo. Eu murmurei e abracei-a de volta. Ela se afastou e Doug sorriu para mim, sem dizer nada ele me abraçou, reclinei minha cabeça sobre seu peito e suspirei. Ele me segurou com mais força contra o peito, colocando a minha cabeça embaixo do queixo dele.

- Nos veremos de novo. Ele sussurrou acariciando meu rosto. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e se afastou e eu caminhei de volta para o carro. Peguei meu celular e rapidamente digitei o numero de Jake.

- Jacob? Eu chamei com a voz chorosa assim que ele atendeu.

- Nessie, você está bem? - Ele perguntou preocupado. – Nessie, responde. O que aconteceu?

- Nada. Não aconteceu nada. Eu respondi.

- Sobre a mudança? Ele perguntou.

- Eu preciso te ver. Onde você está? Falei com a voz manhosa.

- Estou em uma reunião do conselho. Não posso sair agora, mas você pode vir aqui se quiser.

- Deixa para lá então. Murmurei. Não queria atrapalhar a reunião

- Eu passo ai assim que sair daqui. Ele prometeu.

- Ok. Vou esperar. Tchau. Desliguei o celular, liguei o carro e fui para casa.

A casa estava vazia. Um bilhete em meu quarto dizia que estavam na reunião do conselho. Liguei o som e me joguei na cama. Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei lá, só percebi o tempo passar quando ouvir alguém batendo na porta. Sentei na cama e quando olhei para a janela o céu já estava completamente escuro.

-Renesmee. Minha mãe falou abrindo a porta.

-Oi.

-Chegamos. Ela avisou aparecendo no quarto. Eu pude ouvir as batidas fortes e ritmadas de seu coração, o cheiro doce e morno de seu sangue.

- Onde está Jacob? Falei desligando o som.

- Está lá embaixo. Você está bem? Ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Agora estou. Falei abraçando-a. Seus lábios gélidos tocaram meu rosto em um afável beijo. Ela sorriu e abriu espaço para eu passar. Corri até a sala e me deparei com uma família sorridente. Encarei os rostos que brilhavam de uma estranha e familiar forma.

- O que houve? Indaguei curiosa.

- Logo você saberá. Edward falou jogando um olhar cúmplice para Jacob e Alice. Senti um toque gelado em meu braço, tirando meus olhos de Jacob vi Rosalie ao meu lado. Com um sorriso esperançoso e alegre ela pôs a mão sobre meu omrbo. Eu passei meu braço pela sua cintura modelada em meio abraço.

- Como foi o ultimo dia de aula? Rosalie perguntou enquanto todos se espalhavam pela casa.

- Rápido demais. Respondi me sentindo triste. Puxando-me pela mão Jacob acabou com a distância entre nós em um abraço. A estranha dor de vazio que cavava meu coração havia passado, reclinei minha cabeça em seu peito. Passando os braços em minha cintura ele me apertou contra seu corpo e enterrou sua cabeça entre meus cabelos. Seu cheiro doce e apelativo me acalmou. Sentia sua respiração compassada em meu pescoço.

- Desculpa a demora. Ele falou esboçando um sorriso.

- Não importa, você está aqui.

xxx

N/A: Ooiee gentee, ai está o capítulo um, espero que gostem e pleasee comenteem!Já tenhu vários capítulos prontos. beijos


	2. Chapter 2

- Renesmee. - Uma voz rouca sussurrava em meu ouvido. Virei e cobri meu rosto com o grosso lençol que me enrolava. – Vamos, Nessie. Acorda! - A voz chamou um tom mais alto.

-Jake, me deixa dormir. - Eu reclamei olhando rapidamente para janela, o céu cinza mostrava fracos raios alaranjados saindo dentre as densas nuvens.

- Vamos Nessie. - Insistiu ele puxando meu lençol.

- Você não dorme mais? Acho que está passando tempo de mais com vampiros. - Falei jogando meu travesseiro em seu rosto.

- Durmo, mas hoje temos um longo dia pela frente. - Ele parecia animado.

- Hoje é sábado. - Soltei as palavras lentamente em um murmúrio quase inaudível.

- Eu ainda nem te contei a grande novidade não foi? - Ele comentou com indiferença.

- Não vale usar a minha curiosidade contra mim. - Eu falei sentando. Ele mostrou um largo sorriso de vitoria. Desde que voltaram da reunião do conselho todos agiam alegremente estranhos.

- Se arrume. Vamos para La Push. - Avisou levantando e saindo do quarto.

- Me deixa dormir mais um pouco! Ainda nem amanheceu. - Eu falei baixo sabendo que ele ouviria.

- Nessie, você não vai passar seu último sábado em Forks deitada. - Ele falou aparecendo na porta outra vez. Até esse momento não havia lembrando que partiríamos de Forks, tudo parecia tão normal. Sem dizer nada levantei e fui tomar um banho.

xxx

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje? - Indaguei.

- Acordar Seth e Ana primeiro. - Ele respondeu me entregando a chave do meu carro.

- Vamos correndo? - Eu pedi jogando a chave de volta para ele. Ele sorriu e guardou a chave no chaveiro.

Observava a cidade que passava rapidamente diante dos meus olhos, calma e silenciosa Forks que muitas vezes fora odiada por mim.

- Nessie... - Jacob olhou para mim com ar preocupado.

- Jake, se acalme. - Eu falei ainda correndo muito rápido e atravessando pelas arvores caídas. Jacob se preocupava demais com a minha segurança. Chegava a ser irritante.

- É perigoso. - Argumentou ele.

- Eu não vou me machucar. – Falei pulando por cima de um tronco grosso. – E se assim fizer eu me restauraria como um vampiro.

- Você não sabe disso. - Ele fez uma careta de desaprovação. Graças aos meus ótimos reflexos e os cuidados exagerados da minha família eu nunca havia me machucado, nem ao menos caído, sempre havia braços para me segurar antes que eu chegasse ao chão. Não sabíamos o que aconteceria se me ferisse.

Chegamos a La Push e diminuímos os passos ao ver a casa de Seth a alguns metros.

- Hey Guria! - Meu avô saudou.

- Oi Vô!

- O que fazem por aqui? Está tudo bem? - Indagou vestindo seu casaco. Charlie havia se mudado para La Push ao se casar com Sue. Saindo finalmente daquela casa e superando Renée. Eu estava feliz por ele, aqui ele estaria seguro e não tínhamos mais que esconder as coisas dele.

- Viemos acordar Seth. - Respondi com um sorriso travesso. Ele riu.

- Cuidado, ele tem um chute e tanto! - Charlie falou pensativo, me perguntei se ele falava por experiência própria.

Abri a porta do pequeno quarto, Jake estava logo atrás de mim. Um menino enorme estava estirado na cama que parecia pequena para ele, sua respiração alta tomava conta do ambiente.

- Como vamos acordá-lo? - Sussurrei para olhando para trás. Jacob não estava mais lá. – Jake? - Chamei. Podia ouvir seus passos pela cozinha.

Ele logo apareceu no corredor com um balde d'água e um sorriso arteiro estampado no rosto de pele avermelhada.

- Ele vai nos matar! - Sussurrei com medo. Jacob riu e passando por mim entrou no quarto e dispensou todo o conteúdo do balde em cima de Seth, que assustado ficou de pé em um pulo. Ele tremia violentamente, seus olhos ansiosos passaram rapidamente pelo quarto procurando perigo. Jacob e eu começamos a rir da reação dele. O garoto parou de tremer e passou a nos encarar com uma careta chateada.

- É bom saber que você sempre está pronto para uma luta. - Jacob falou entre risos.

- Você me paga, Jake. - Seth falou pegando a toalha que eu o oferecia.

Jake e eu descemos para esperar Seth se trocar.

xx

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? - Leah perguntou desconfiada ao chegar à sala e nos ver sentados em seu sofá. Apesar de não gostar de mim Leah não me tratava mal.

- Esperando seu irmão. - Respondeu ele com um sorriso. Sem falar mais nada ela voltou para seu quarto.

- Você está feliz. - Eu observei. Ele riu baixinho e pegou minha mão. Seu olhar parecia longe, mordia de leve seus grossos e avermelhados lábios. Sua seu semblante pensativo e ansioso me deixaram curiosa.

- O que foi? - Perguntei segurando seu rosto e fazendo-o me encarar. Seus olhos se encontraram com o meu e eu pude ver alegria sem seu olhar. Muitas perguntas gritavam em minha mente naquele momento. Porque a tamanha felicidade? Eu estava feliz por estar ao seu lado nesse momento, mas triste que logo o deixaria para trás. Ele estava feliz com a minha saída? Por mais que eu não quisesse vê-lo triste isso me incomodava, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa Seth chegou à sala:

- Pronto. Vamos? Eu já liguei para Ana. - Anunciou parecendo não perceber que havia atrapalhado algo. Soltando minha mão da que Jake levantei e caminhei para fora. Sem esperar pelos dois lobos comecei minha caminhada até a praia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chegando a praia sentei-me na areia aos pés de uma antiga árvore. O sol brilhava forte no céu azul. Ouvi passos ao longe e o cheiro de Jacob me cercou. Fechei os olhos e inalei aquele cheiro forte que eu tanto amava.

- Você ainda não disse para ela? - Seth perguntou em um sussurro alto.

- Shii. - Jacob o calou e ouvi seus longos cabelos balançarem.

Exalei abrindo os olhos e virei para encarar as três pessoas que caminhavam em minha direção.

- Nessie! - Ana saudou com um abraço.

- Oi. - Respondi a puxando para sentar ao meu lado. Ela tinha um rosto largo, as maçãs do rosto grandes, com enormes olhos castanhos. Seth sentou ao seu lado observando cada movimento de sua namorada. O jeito que ele olhava pra ela era como um homem cego vendo o sol pela primeira vez, eu conhecia esse olhar. Era o mesmo jeito que Jacob me olhava.

- Que pena que vocês tenham que partir... - Ela falou passando os olhos por Jacob que a encarou com um sorriso torto. Eu o fitei sem entender. Jake sentou ao meu lado e passamos a conversar.

xxx

A manhã passou rápida demais em meio a conversas; caminhadas, corridas e risadas.

- Vamos? Estou com fome. - Jacob disse batendo em seu estomago. Seth pegou Ana pela mão e juntos eles vinham até nosso encontro.

- Aonde vamos? - Perguntei.

- Para minha casa. - Seth falou sorrindo, passou seu musculoso braço pela fina cintura de sua garota e a puxou para si.

xxx

- Não se esqueça de nós. - Seth falou com a tristeza aparente em sua voz.

- Nunca. - Respondi com lágrimas molhando meus olhos. Sem mais um palavra corri para a floresta. As árvores passavam rapidamente por mim, me despedir estava sendo pior do que eu esperava. Havia tido uma ótima manha e depois de amanhã ficaria um longo tempo sem ver as pessoas que amava. Imaginava o quão pior seria me despedir de Jacob. Um misto de tristeza e revolta se apoderou de mim, as lágrimas agora desciam encharcando meu rosto.

Com rapidez entrei por um arco que era feito com o tronco de duas árvores - passando pelas samambaias que chegavam á altura do peito - passando para a tão conhecida clareira. A preferida de meus pais. Por muitas vezes me trouxeram aqui. Á leste, eu podia ouvir o rio borbulhando silenciosamente. Sempre que queria ficar sozinha eu vinha até aqui. O chão estava grosso com a grama alta que balançava com a brisa leve, era um lugar bonito e sereno.

Ouvi largos passos se aproximando, o cheiro forte e característico dele encheu a clareira me acalmando. Uma admirável figura saiu de dentro das árvores ao oeste, á alguns passos de distância. Eu estudei o rosto dele. Os poucos raios de sol que entravam na clareira iluminava seu vulto, seu cabelo longo estava bagunçado com a corrida, seu rosto calmo e sereno, sua boca de lábios grossos levemente avermelhados, sobrancelhas negras, seus olhos negros possuiam um brilho estranhamente belo.

Ele tocou minha face, seus olhos vasculharam a minha expressão minuciosamente. Não sei o que ele pareceu achar, sem uma palavra ele me puxou para os seus braços. As lágrimas não diminuíram. Se afastando ele as limpou, toquei seu rosto e o mostrei o que via. Um filme. Flashes de todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Como me senti e como queria que isso não terminasse nunca.

- Vou sentir sua falta. - Eu murmurei deixando minhas mãos caírem de seu rosto e as apoiando em seu peito.

- Vai não. - Ele falou sério. Minha sobrancelha se contraiu. O encarei com a dúvida estampada no rosto.

- Eu vou para Chicago com vocês. Essa era a grande novidade, e o motivo da reunião de ontem. - Explicou-se.

- Sério? - Minha voz estava rouca. Eu limpei a minha garganta. Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Eu sorri. Reclinei minha cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração. Seus braços se fecharem ao meu redor, me apertando contra seu largo peito quente.

- E o bando? - Perguntei me afastando.

- Eles sabem que eu não posso viver sem você. - Respondeu sincero. Eu toquei o rosto dele, descansando a minha mão na bochecha dele. Ele exalou sob o meu toque e fechou os olhos. Eu podia ouvir as batidas do coração dele, lentas e uniformes. Brincava com as pontas de seu longo cabelo em meus dedos. Ele segurou os meus ombros, e olhando para mim de uma forma estranha, por apenas um minuto, realmente fiquei pensando que ele ia me beijar. Meu coração disparou, pude ouvir o também batimento de seu coração acelerar e seu sangue pulsar mais rápido. Passando a mão por meus cabelos e colocou-os gentilmente para trás da orelha. Ele tocou meu rosto como se fosse de cetim. Eu fiquei sem ação e esqueci-me de respirar. O silêncio estava começando a me incomodar. Olhava para ele esperando uma ação, ele parecia estar ficando apreensivo.

- Jake? - Eu rompi o silêncio pertubador.

- Vamos para casa. - Ele se afastou de mim.

Segui caminho ao seu lado, apesar da longa distância até em casa caminhamos devagar sem ultrapassar a velocidade humana. Uma longa caminhada silenciosa. Assim como eu, ele parecia estar perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Às vezes murmurava para si mesmo algo que eu não conseguia entender. O tempo todo, enquanto voltávamos para casa, a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era no que quase havia acontecido naquele breve momento.

Ao chegar em frente da grande casa ele parou.

- Você não vai ficar? - Perguntei preocupada.

- Não. - Ele respondeu gentil. - Amanhã estarei aqui antes de você acordar. - Ele depositou um rápido beijo em meus cabelos. Cruzei o jardim e caminhei até a varanda , virei e ele ainda estava lá, acenando. Respondi com um rápido tchau e um timido sorriso e entrei em casa.

- Bons sonhos. - Pude ouvir ele falar assim que fechei a porta. Sem olhar de volta para meu pai que me encarava assustado corri até o meu quarto.

Xxxx

N/A: aaaah ,gentee. Super feliz em ver vcs comentando *-* indikem a fic e comentem bastante. Sorry a demora para postar, já tenhu o prox cap pronto vou postar depois que ver alguns coments :D beijos :*


	4. Chapter 4

**04.**

Sem conseguir dormir passei horas ouvindo música e pensando no futuro. Desde que cheguei em casa meu pai não havia comentado sobre o acontecido. Eu sabia que ele estava ciente sobre o que quase aconteceu, o ouvi comentar com minha mãe mais cedo. Ele sabia exatamente como eu me sentia, por mais que tentasse não conseguia passar muito tempo sem pensar nessa noite. O céu antes negro começava a clarear. Um domingo comum para a maioria das pessoas de Forks, mas não para mim. Daqui a algumas horas estaríamos em Seattle entrando num avião que partiria para Illinois. Levantei, desligando o iPod e o guardei dentro da bolsa.

Pulei escada abaixo, pousando leve e silenciosamente. Com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto virei e Jasper e Alice me encaravam da sala.

- Bom dia, pequena. - Jasper que carrega três grandes caixas saudou.

- Achei que não ia descer. - Alice reclamou me puxando para um abraço. Seus pequenos e espetados cabelo preto fez cócegas em meu pescoço. Jasper levou as caixas para a garagem. Ela se afastou e me encarou com um sorriso maroto. - Se precisar de alguma coisa estou aqui. - Completou. Encarei por um longo tempo sem entender. - J-a-co-b. - Ela sibilou.

- Como você... - Revirei meus olhos sem acabar a frase. - Não aconteceu nada. - Sibilei de volta olhando para a janela que dava pra o jardim da frente onde o resto da família estava.

- Ainda. - Ela disse aumentando o sorriso no rosto angelical. Corei e sem argumentos fiz uma careta para a pequena que ria de mim.

- Todos sabem? - Perguntei com um bico enquanto jogava o peso do meu corpo para a perna esquerda. Ela confirmou com a cabeça. - Eu vou matar meu pai! - Falei mais alto sabendo que ele ouviria. Ele começou a rir lá de fora, podia sentir Jacob se aproximando ao longe. Andei até a sala com Alice logo atrás de mim. Assim que abri a porta da frente o forte vento trouxe o cheiro de Jacob. Forte e doce amadeirado. Antes que pudesse encarar meu pai, Emmett começou a gargalhar. Alice também ria atrás de mim. Corri meus olhos pela estrada e Jacob se aproximava cabisbaixo. Vestia um casaco preto de baixo de uma camisa também preta. O capuz do casaco escondia sua cabeça. Algo estava faltando, algo estava diferente nele. Jake agora estava somente à dez passos de distancia de nós. Emmett correu e passando por trás dele puxou o capuz do casaco. Jake rosnou para Emm que já estava de volta em seu lugar ao lado de Rose.

- Você cortou o cabelo? - Minha mãe perguntou levantando e caminhando até ele.

- Seth e Quill cortaram. - Ele bufou aparentemente chateado.

- Você está... - Alice o analisava.

- Cabeçudo. - Emmett completou rindo. Jacob encarou-o selvagemmente, um rosnado nasceu no peito dele.

- Não ficou tão ruim. - Rosalie falou. A verdade é que realmente não havia ficado feio, havia ficado ótimo, seu rosto parecia brilhar agora de uma forma estranha. Sem o longo cabelo em seu rosto agora era possível ver detalhadamente os traços de seu rosto.

Seu olhar fixo em mim, ignorando todos que comentavam sobre a mudança em sua aparência. Ao ver aqueles negros olhos em mim o mundo exterior pareceu não existir. Caminhei até ele, me aproximando em silêncio sorri. Aquele olhar raivoso foi substituído por um olhar calmo.

- Eu gostei. - Comentei passando minha mão por seu cabelo. Um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

- Está tudo pronto Nessie? - Carlisle indagou aparecendo na porta.

- Sim. - Respondi.

- Mas olha como você está vestida. - Alice reclamou incrédula. - Você não pode viajar assim. - Eu revirei meus olhos.

- Está linda assim. - Minha mãe falou antes que pudesse argumentar com tia Alice, que fez uma careta de decepção e andou em direção ao carro junto com os outros.

- Minha bolsa! - Lembrei que havia deixado em cima da cama.

- Eu pego. - Meu pai falou desaparecendo. Passando o braço pelos meus ombros minha mãe me guiou até o carro.

xxx

- E os outros carros? - Jake perguntou assim que papai entrou no carro.

- Já foram. - Respondi. Meu pai e minha mãe me encaram confusos. - Eu ouvi Alice comentando essa madrugada. - Expliquei.

- Não dormiu? - Jake perguntou me puxando para perto dele.

- Não consegui. Depois das duas da manhã desisti de tentar. - Encolhi os ombros me acomodando nos fortes braços do meu melhor amigo.

- Pronta para o primeiro dia de aula? - Minha mão tentou começar uma conversa.

- Eu realmente preciso ir? - Eu choraminguei escondendo meu rosto no peito de Jake que riu.

- Escola não é não ruim assim, Nessie.

- Vai ser bom Renesmee, você não estará sozinha lá. - Meu pai entrou na conversa.

- Não? - Perguntei o encarando pelo retrovisor sem entender.

- Alice e Jacob vão para a escola com você. - Mamãe esclareceu.

- Você não parece ter dezesseis. - Eu falei para Jake.

- Você não tem dezesseis. - Ele argumentou me fazendo rir.

Xxx

N/A: thanks pelos coments SophiaCullenBlack e Igorsambora :D


	5. Chapter 5

Caminhava para fora da sala de desembarque enquanto meu avô e meu pai esperam pela bagagem. Meus olhos corriam pela multidão de rosto procurando por Jake que há pouco havia saído para chamar um táxi. Lutava para acalmar meu coração disparado, estava nervosa sobre o novo que estava por vim. Tudo parecia como o esperado. Apesar do tempo frio me sentia confortável. Observando as pessoas ao meu redor caminhava até onde Rosalie me esperava ao lado de Emmett. Jasper e Alice haviam ficado em Seattle e estariam vindo de carro.

Esme conversava sobre os afazeres da semana com Bella e Carlisle. A história que contaríamos aqui sobre nós era que somos todos irmãos e primos vindos de uma pequena cidade em Washington. Esme, Emmett, Alice e Bella seriam meus irmãos. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper e Rosalie seriam irmãos e nossos primos. Jacob seria um amigo e conhecido que teria decidido se mudar conosco. Apesar de achar que a história era absurda, meu pai estava seguro que todos acreditariam. "Muitos jovens se mudam juntos para estudar", ele falou.

Ao sentir o cheiro familiar meus olhos correram até ele. Ao encontrar meu olhar ele sorriu fazendo me esquecer de tudo que me preocupava. Distraída tropecei em algo e antes que pudesse chegar ao chão um par de braços me seguraram com força.

- Cuidado. - Falou a voz desconhecida. Levantando-me e saindo de seus braços pude ver um garoto forte e loiro. Por trás de seus cabelos cor de areia o azul intenso de seus olhos sorria.

- Obrigada. - Eu falei ao ouvir Emmett rir ao outro lado do grande salão.

- Você está bem? - Jacob falou se aproximando e passando seu braço em meu pescoço.

- Sim. - Respondi encarando os negros olhos preocupados. - Tchau. - Falei para o menino dos olhos azuis que nos encarava. Jacob acenou amigavelmente para ele antes de me puxar até onde os outros nos esperavam.

- Como você consegue cair? - Emmett perguntou rindo.

- Eu não cai. - Murmurei fazendo uma careta. Eu não era tão atrapalhada como minha mãe havia sido, mas Emmett adorava me comparar com ela.

- Vamos. - Sorrindo para mim ela me puxou pela mão.

xxx

Grandes e elegantes casas passavam rapidamente pela janela. O taxi dobrou mais uma rua. Podia ouvir algumas crianças brincando ao longe, cachorros latindo e gatos correndo. A velocidade do carro foi diminuindo até parar em frente a uma enorme casa do fim da rua. Uma linda casa de dois andares, bege com detalhes brancos. Cercada de pequenas árvores, parecia um lugar calmo e confortável. Desci do carro em silêncio ainda observando a casa e a vizinhança.

- O que achou? É uma casa antiga.. Seu pai comprou há alguns anos atrás. Minha mãe falou.

- Parece ótima.

- Vai ver o que acha do seu quarto. Ela falou sorrindo. Carlisle jogou a chave para mim. Sem hesitar agarrei a chave que pairava no ar e corri para dentro.

A casa possuía uma arquitetura antiga e suntuosa, suas janelas eram largas e retangulares. Percorri pelos degraus até a porta da frente. Agilmente rodei a pequena chave na fechadura. Com um baixo ranger a porta abriu desvendando uma admirável sala de estar. Entrei observando cuidadosamente cada ponto da casa. Cozinha, sala de jantar, biblioteca e as duas salas de estar. Todas perfeitamente decoradas. Jake soltou um longo assobio de admiração atrás de mim.

- Alice. – Sussurrei como explicação lembrando de algumas semanas atrás quando ela , minha mãe e meu pai vieram para Chicago para organizar a mudança. Deixando Jacob e os outros que entravam para trás subi a escada que ficava entre as duas salas de estar. No fim dela me encontrei em frente a dois corredores.

- A última porta. - Carlisle apontou enquanto passava para o outro corredor e entrava na primeira porta.

Quando abri a porta me deparei com um vasto e agradável cômodo. Os lilás das paredes contrastavam com os detalhes brancos e azuis claro do quarto e dos moveis. A espaçosa cama localizada no meio do quarto. A escrivaninha ficava no canto da parede perto da porta que levava a uma pequena sacada. Um longo e fofo tapete se estendia pelo quarto. Do outro lado da parede estava a TV. Na parede em frente à estava um painel branco. Ímãs azuis e roxos prendiam algumas fotos minhas com minha família e meus amigos.

- O que achou? - Minha mãe perguntou da porta.

- Adorei. - Respondi com um sorriso amável. – Quem decorou? Perguntei saindo do quarto com elas e descendo as escadas.

- Depois de algumas discussões básicas, eu e Alice. - Minha mãe respondeu rindo.

- Obrigada, mãe. – Agradeci.

- Vamos descer? – ela chamou me puxando para perto dela com seu gélido braço.

- Onde é seu quarto? - Perguntei passando meu braço em sua cintura em um meio abraço.

- Este ao seu lado. - Ela mostrou a porta que ficava a alguns metros da minha. – E Jacob aqui. Ela apontou para a porta enfrente a sua do outro lado do corredor.

- Estou com fome. - Anuncie ao chegarmos à sala onde todos estavam confortavelmente espalhados.

- Também. – Jake murmurou da cozinha.

- Alice e eu não tivemos tempo para ir ao supermercado semana passada. - Minha mãe explicou-se.

- Então vamos? – Gentilmente Esme chamou minha mãe e Rosalie. As três desaparecem pela porta que levava até a garagem.

- Vocês dois podem sair para comer algo. - Meu pai jogou a chave do volvo. Antes que eu pudesse pegar Jake se meteu em minha frente e agarrou a chave que planava no ar.

- Eu dirijo. Ele falou e entregou-me meu casaco. - Vestindo-o eu o segui à garagem.

- Não cheguem muito tarde, amanha é dia de escola. - Meu pai avisou com autoridade da sala enquanto saímos.


	6. Chapter 6

**06.**

A manhã estava fria e calma. Uma visível mistura de cinza e azul pintava o céu numa típica manha de novembro. Apesar do grande numero de pessoas que moravam na casa ela estava silenciosa como sempre havia sido quando moravam em Forks. Um leve movimento de folhas podia se ouvir vindo do quarto de meus pais. Baixos sussurros vinham do quarto de Rosalie e Emmett. Leves passos podiam ser ouvidos do quarto de Jake. Provavelmente se arrumando para o nosso primeiro dia de aula. Da cozinha, eu ouvia minha mãe e minha avó preparando o café da manhã. Pegando minha bolsa e um grosso casaco, sai do meu quarto.

- Bom dia. - Saudei as duas que conversam sentadas no balcão da cozinha.

- Bom dia, querida. - Esme respondeu com um sorriso cintilante.

- Dormiu bem? - Minha mãe perguntou enquanto me passava um copo de leite.

- Pelo visto dormi melhor que ele. - Falei passando meus olhos por um exausto Jacob parado na porta da cozinha. Depois de murmurar algo como "bom dia" ele sentou desajeitadamente e se serviu de cereal.

- O que houve com você? - Minha mãe perguntou o analisando.

- Não sei. - Ele murmurou levantando. – vamos? Ele perguntou para mim.

- Eu ainda não escovei meu dente. - Falei tomando resto de leite em meu copo.

- Não faz mal.. Não como se seus dentes fossem cair de pobre. – Emmett falou aparecendo do nada ao nosso lado. – Eu particularmente acredito que você ficara um arraso banguela. - Acrescentou entre risadas.

- Emmett! - Esme, Jacob e Bella repreenderam-no ao mesmo tempo.

- Vejo que estás inspirado hoje. - Retruquei levantando, saindo deixei para trás as risadas abafadas dele.

Depois de escovar os dentes desci para encontrar um Jacob mais acordado.

-Pronta. - Anunciei aparecendo na sala.

- Boa aula. - Minha mãe desejou se despedindo com um abraço mais demorado que o suficiente.

- Mãe, eu vou ficar bem. - Falei dando-lhe um sorriso mais confiante do que realmente me sentia. Seus lábios se curvaram em um meio sorriso.

- Qualquer coisa liga. - Ela falou dando-me um gélido beijo na testa.

- Tchau, Vó. - Despedi-me puxando um Jacob ainda meio adormecido para a garagem.

- Tchau, querida. Boa aula. - Esme respondeu antes que eu pudesse fechar a porta.

- Tchau para você também. - Emmett soou como uma criança aborrecida pela falta de atenção.

Joguei-me no banco do motorista sem ouvir protestos de Jake.

- Você não parece bem. - Comentei sem conseguir esconder a preocupação em minha voz.

- É só sono. - Ele murmurou.

Desliguei o carro e olhei para Jacob que fazia uma pequena careta.

- Já chegamos? - Eu não respondi sua pergunta, minha atenção estava no grande e extenso prédio a nossa frente. A rua estava movimentada, muitos alunos entravam e saiam do local. Ao lado direito do prédio estava escrito em enormes letras pretas "Westinghouse High School". Entrei na fila de carros que seguiam para o estacionamento.

- Nervosa? - Jake perguntou assim que estacionei o carro.

- Um pouco. – Admiti antes de sair do carro.

O Westinghouse High School parecia ainda maior por dentro. Nunca tinha visto tantos corredores e tantas salas de aula. O lugar estava lotado de adolescentes. Depois de alguns minutos andando pelo lugar conseguimos achar o gabinete da administração que para minha surpresa estava lotado. Depois de esperarmos cerca de vinte minutos conseguimos falar com uma das pessoas encarregadas. Depois que nos entregaram um mapa do prédio e o horário das aulas houve uma breve explicação sobre as regras e deveres que devíamos cumprir.

- Te vejo mais tarde. - Jacob se despediu antes de desaparecer pelos corredores. Olhei mais uma vez para o papel em minha mão. Sem perder tempo me apressei à tomar meu caminho.

- Sala 75. Repetia para mim mesma enquanto passava por varias portas.

- É aquela ali. Uma voz atrás de mim falou me assustando. Estava tão entretida na busca pela sala certa que não percebi a presença de outra pessoa. Virei-me para encarar o dona da voz que se aproximava de mim e apontava para uma porta à alguns metros de nós. Um garoto forte e com cabelos cor de areia e nada penteados sorriu para mim. O azul vivo de seus olhos parecia familiar.

- Oi de novo estranha. - Ele falou como se me conhecesse.

- De novo? – Perguntei confusa.

- Você não é a garota que tropeçou na minha mala ontem no aeroporto? Ele perguntou segurando um sorriso.

- Oh. – Foi tudo que consegui falar. – Desculpe por aquilo.

- Não foi nada. - Ele falou levantando os ombros. – Eu sou Noah. – Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

- Renesmee. - Respondi cumprimentando-o.

- Então... – Ele falou abrindo a porta da sala 75 - ... as damas primeiro. – Falou mostrando um sorriso brilhante.

xxxxxxx

N/A: Ooiee. Desculpa pela demora, mas eu estava viajando. Espero que gostem :D

Ah, e respondendo a pergunta da Igorsambora: Todos os capítulos tem 2 folhas no Word, aqui eles parecem ficar menores. Mas prometo que vou tentar fazer os caps maiores ;D

e Saakurinha , nova leitora :D bem vindaa.


	7. Chapter 7

- Atrasado de novo senhor Kaplan? - A professora perguntou assim que entramos na sala. A sala era grande e clara. Os alunos estavam sentados em dupla assim como nas aulas de biologia em Forks.

- Eu estava ajudando a nova aluna. – Noah respondeu com um olhar inocente. Não acreditando muito a jovem-senhora o mandou sentar.

- Seja bem vinda, senhorita Cullen. Meu nome é Ruth Martin.

- Obrigada. - Respondi ao seu caloroso sorriso.

- Você pode se juntar ao senhor Kaplan, por favor.

Enquanto caminhava para o fim da sala, sentia os olhos curiosos em minhas costas, sem dar atenção a eles sentei ao lado de um sorridente Noah. Desviando meu olhar do garoto tentava reconhecer o que havia de tão familiar nele. A professora Martin continuou sua aula, explicando sobre os Anfíbios e suas principais características.

- Hey... – Noah sussurrou se inclinando para o meu lado.

- Como sabes que sou novata? - O interrompi sem pensar.

- Eu nunca te vi por aqui antes. – Explicou-se.

- Oh... Claro... Você conhece a escola inteira. – Zombei fazendo o sorriso presunçoso desaparecer de seus lábios. Voltei minha atenção à aula e comecei a anotar algumas coisas no caderno.

- Conheço grande parte da escola – falou lentamente – mas claro que a escola toda me conhece.

- Jogador de Futebol? - Perguntei ainda sem encarar seu rosto.

- Basquete. Sou o melhor da escola, modéstia a parte.

- Aposto que sim, Zac Efron. - Chacoteei.

- Senhor Kaplan, deixa a senhorita Cullen em paz. – A professora Martin o repreendeu. Aborrecido ele se afastou e começou a rabiscar em seu caderno. Não pude deixar de esboçar um sorriso. Eu não costumava agir assim com estranhos, mas algo nele me fazia sentir a vontade. Era como se eu já o conhecesse há anos. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que ele lembrava Emmett, realmente não faço idéia.

A aula passou rápida, assim que o sinal tocou juntei minhas coisas e me pus de pé. Tirando meu horário do bolso da calça corri meus olhos pelo papel meio amassado. Inglês, sala 36. Tentei lembrar-me do caminho até aqui, se havia passado pela sala de inglês, mas não sabia dizer exatamente.

- Você precisa de ajuda. - Ele apontou.

- Sim. – Eu o encarei fazendo uma careta.

- Qual sua próxima aula?

- Inglês.

- Susan! – Ele chamou. Uma menina de longos cabelos ruivos virou e começou a vir em nossa direção com um sorriso.

- Hey Noah. – Ela saudou. – Oi. – Disse para mim. Respondi com um sorriso tímido. A garota era um pouco mais baixa que eu, com uma aparência atlética, porém frágil. Suas feições eram finas e delicadas, seu pequeno e arrebitado nariz estava se escondia por das sardas. A meu ver seus olhos verdes pareciam gentis.

- Susana Wycliffe, Renesmee Cullen. – Noah apresentou. – Sue, será que você poderia acompanhar nossa nova colega para a aula do professor Preston?

- Claro. – Ela respondeu simpaticamente. – Vamos.

- Nova na cidade? – ela perguntou enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor principal. Apesar de ter aparência de uma líder de torcida popular ela não parecia estar procurando fofoca pela pergunta.

- Sim. – Respondi. – Vim para cá com uns primos e um amigo.

- Isso é legal. – Ela pareceu sincera. Fiquei surpresa por ela ter acreditado sem contestar. Caminhavamos ao longo do corredor tranquilamente, ninguém parou para falar com ela. Eu esperava que milhares de pessoas fossem parar para falar com ela.

- Então... Você é popular? Perguntei sem conseguir conter minha curiosidade.

- Não. – Ela respondeu entre risos. – Noah é a nova revelação do basquete, mas há um mês éramos um grupo invisível na escola – explicou – Não somos mais invisíveis, mas definitivamente não somos os populares. Achei que você já conhecia Noah.

- Não, topei com ele quando tentava achar o caminho para a aula de biologia.

- Ah.

xxx

Depois da aula de Inglês, teria aula de história, a aula que Jacob estaria fazendo comigo, depois de me despedir de Susana e prometido sentar com ela e seu grupo no almoço corri para a próxima aula.

xxx

Seguindo a multidão de alunos que marchavam alegremente para o refeitório, ouvia com atenção Jacob contando sobre sua manhã.

- Então você não conheceu ninguém? - Perguntei quando entramos no refeitório.

- Renesmee! - Susan gritou de uma mesa do canto do ambiente. Eles estavam sentados num canto do refeitório, o mais longe possível de onde eu estava.

- Você pelo visto conheceu. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Eu prometi sentar com ela, mas se você não quiser podemos sentar a sós.

- Não, podemos sentar com eles. Vou comprar algo para comer, o que você vai querer?

- Qualquer coisa. - Disse sorrindo. Ele se virou e entrou na enorme fila enquanto eu me dirigia à mesa cheia dos amigos de Susan e Noah.

- Oi. - Cumprimentei timidamente a todos. Ela me apresentou a todos. Eles pareciam ser boas pessoas. Alguns tentaram amigavelmente puxar conversa sobre meu primeiro dia de aula outros pareciam impressionados com a coragem que Susan teve para falar comigo.

xxx

- Vai assistir ao jogo da sexta? - Noah perguntou sentando ao meu lado e interrompendo a conversa que estava tendo com Susan.

- Já tenho planos para sexta.

- Você não está mentindo está?

- Claro que não.

- O que é melhor do que me ver jogar? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Pode apostar que existe muitas coisas melhores que ver você jogar. – Kate rebateu rindo. Noah fez uma careta para Kate em repostas. Antes que ele pudesse voltar sua atenção a mim Jake se aproximou da mesa e sentou ao meu lado.

- Hey. – Cumprimento a todos que acenaram em resposta. – Trouxe algumas coisas para você. – Ele me entregou a bandeja.

- Ele é um grande exemplo. - Susan sussurrou baixinho fazendo todos rirem. Jacob me olhou com um olhar duvidoso. Chateado por perder a piada pelo visto.

- Nada não. - Eu respondi pegando uma maça da bandeja que ele trouxe para mim. Noah não falou mais no jogo. Kate era tão faladeira quanto Alice, a conversa fluía fácil na mesa.

Xxxxxxx

N/A: OIee. Sorry a demora, estou tentando escrever logo os outros para puder atualizar mais rápido. Esse é um pouco maior que os outros espero que gostem. Espero comentários, beijos.


	8. Chapter 8

- Então... Planos com o Jacob na sexta, hein? - Susan sondou animada.

- Aham. – Respondi rindo baixo. Eu não estava mentindo, eu ia sair com Jacob, Jasper e Emmett. Eles estariam me arrastando para o paintball.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão saindo?

- Oh, não! Nós não estamos saindo. Somos apenas amigos. – Expliquei nervosamente. Ela me encarou por um tempo e eu senti o sangue correndo em meu rosto, podia apostar que estava corando.

- Ele definitivamente gosta de você. Você não gosta dele?

- Quem? – perguntei tentando me esquivar da pergunta.

- Jacob! Alto, lindo, moreno e sensual. - Ela tirou os olhos de mim e abriu a porta do auditório. Para minha felicidade Susan fazia teatro também. O lugar era grande, apesar de estar mal iluminado no momento não tinha problemas em enxergar no escuro. Havia alguns alunos encostados na parede e alguns sentados preguiçosamente nas poltronas da primeira fila. Parando de falar a professora nos chamou e escapando da pergunta de Susan corremos e nos juntamos à turma.

xxx

- Até amanha. - Falei para Kate e Sue ao avistar Jacob encostado no carro me esperando.

- Tchau. - A duas responderam juntas. Virando as costas para as duas meninas sorridentes que acenavam para mim juntei-me a Jake. Estendo o braço tentou pegar as chaves da minha mão.

- Não! – Protestei. – Qual seu problema comigo na direção afinal? Dirijo melhor que você.

- Você corre demais. – Ele rebateu.

- Não ti vi reclamar na vinda. – Falei me jogando no banco do motorista. Com um suspiro ele desistiu e deu a volta no carro. Desde quando comecei a dirigir tínhamos essa pequena briga antes de entrar num carro. Ele entrou e bateu a porta com um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

xxx

- Chegamos. – Avisei desnecessariamente sabendo que antes mesmo de chegar à garagem eles já sabiam que estávamos chegando.

- Como foi o dia? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Bom. – Respondi com um sorriso antes de me deitar em seus braços.

- Aposto que você já é popular. – Emmett falou deixando de lado o laptop que estava em seu colo.

- Não, Em. Não sou popular. – Respondi com um careta.

- Sem chance! – Ele protestou. – Conta ai, Jacob! – Ele gritou para Jacob que vinha da cozinha. Jake riu e fez uma careta de quem não tem nada a acrescentar. – Eu sabia! – Emmett voltou sua atenção a mim. – Do mesmo jeito que sua mãe roubou toda a nossa atenção no colégio. – Ele contou fingindo magoa. – Nos éramos Trending Topics todos os dias e graças a ela as pessoas nem sequer lembravam mais da gente. – ele continuou.

- Acho que você está um pouco viciado no twitter. – Rolei meus olhos, fazendo Emmett rir, Rosalie me ajeitou em seus braços enquanto Jacob ligava a TV e pegava um controle do Wii.

- Vamos jogar? – Jake Convidou Emmett jogando o controle em cima dele.

- Aham, um minuto. – Ele pediu enquanto digitava algo mais. – Pronto. – Falou com um sorriso.

- Você realmente escreve tudo o que você faz ai? Perguntei rindo.

- Claro. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

- Emmett Cullen! Se você escrever alguma coisa sobre nós nesse treco eu juro que te deixo sem dedos. – Rose ameaçou fazendo Emmett encher a casa com a sua estrondosa risada.

- Não se preocupe mana. Eu te aviso antes dele fazer isso. – A doce voz da qual eu sentia falta soou.

- Alice! – Rosalie e eu gritamos ao vê-la.

- Como foi de viagem? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Ótima. – A vidente respondeu com um sorriso triunfante.

- Onde estar Jasper? - Emmett perguntou tirando os olhos do vídeo-game.

- Chega em cinco minutos. Apostamos uma corrida. Eu disse que o seu carro era mais rápido – ela disse olhando para mim. – mas ele não acreditou.

- Espero que meu carro esteja inteiro.

- Ele é indestrutível! – Emmett gargalhou.

xxxx

- Estou ansiosa para conhecer Susan e Kate amanhã. Teremos muitos planos nesse ano. - Alice comentou enquanto pendurava seu casaco no armário de seu quarto. Eu folheava preguiçosamente uma de suas revistas de moda. Jasper chegara assim como Alice havia previsto. Ele, Jacob e Emmett estavam na sala jogando vídeo game, mas pareciam que estavam se matando pela gritaria e palavreado.

- Achei que você não via meu futuro. - Argumentei confusa por Alice saber o nome de Kate.

- O seu não, mas eu vejo o meu. - Ela riu.

- Você parece não cansar nunca da escola. - Rosalie falou a ela.

- E vocês não parecem cansar nunca de roupas! - Bufei. As duas estavam arrumando o closet há algumas horas. - Vamos fazer alguma coisa. Algo divertido. - Pedi. Ajeitando-me sentei na cama. Rosalie riu e caminhou até mim.

- Odeio seus momentos "Bella". - Alice falou decepcionada.

- O que você quer fazer? - Rosalie perguntou.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Alice levantou a mão fazendo sinal para esperar e fechando seus olhos vasculhou o nosso futuro alternativo concentradamente.

- Vamos ao cinema! - Ela respondeu à Rosalie orgulhosamente me fazendo sorrir.

xxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Oiee, gente! Mil desculpas pela demoraa, to estudando para o vestibular que vai ser agora, domingo e segunda, então fica difícil de postar, apesar de ter vários caps prontos.

O cap 9 eu to fazendo maior, então tô dando uma ajeitada nele ainda. Mas prometo que depois do vestibular vou postar mais rápido.

Brigada pelos comentários, beijos. Continuem comentando.


	9. Chapter 9

Deitada na fofa grama em frente ao pequeno riacho que tinha perto de casa. Eu olhava para a água, pensando como era feliz.

- Nessie. - A voz rouca me chamou. Virei à cabeça. Era Jacob. Ele se aproximava com um belo sorriso. Seus cabelos bagunçados dançavam ao vento, seu peito nu mostrava seu corpo forte e esbelto.

Sentou ao meu lado e me puxou para perto, deitei minha cabeça em seu colo, sorrindo e olhando seus negros olhos brilhantes. Devagar, ele se curvou e roçou de leve os lábios na minha orelha. Depois sua boca tocou a minha e, esticando meu braço, passei a mão por seus cabelos. Levantei, sentei e apertei mais ainda meus lábios contra os dele.

- Renesmee! – Alice gritou me acordando. Meu coração batia forte, e eu até suava um pouco na testa.

Cessando a confusão de pensamentos que circulavam em minha cabeça naquele momento, me sentei e procurei ouvir o movimento da casa. Podia ouvir leves passos pela sala, pessoas conversando na garagem, Emmett e Jasper, provavelmente. Rosalie circulava em seu quarto enquanto Jacob comia algo na cozinha. Acalmei-me ao perceber que meu pai não estava em casa.

Olhei para o relógio, 07:40 am. Eu estava atrasada. Levantando fui para o banheiro tomar um banho e afastar da mente qualquer pensamento sobre Jacob.

Hoje fazia um mês que estávamos em Chicago. As semanas passaram rápido demais. Alice havia começado a ir conosco para a escola. Como combinado, pela sua altura, ela seria minha irmã mais nova que era adiantada na escola. Apesar dos trabalhos e provas todos estavam animados para o baile de inverno que seria em alguns dias. Alice, Kate e Susan estavam animadas, e costumavam me esquecer nos fins de semanas quando iam fazer compras juntas. Eu passava grande parte do tempo com Jacob. A rotina que tínhamos aqui em Chicago era cansativa, mas divertida. Carlisle e Esme passavam o dia trabalhando, enquanto minha mãe e meu pai estavam fazendo faculdade.

- Nessie! - Alice gritou da garagem.

- Vá à frente! Eu vou com ela depois! - Jacob respondeu por mim. Sem dizer uma palavra, a pequena ligou o carro e saiu. Peguei minha mochila e desci.

- Jake?

- Aqui. - Na cozinha, claro. Jacob estava guardando algumas coisas no armário. - Preparei seu café.

- Não estamos atrasados? - Perguntei pegando uma torrada do prato e virando para meu melhor amigo que estava tão magnífico como sempre. Embora sempre tivesse o amado de uma forma diferente, nos últimos meses comecei a prestar mais atenção em ele como era: o corpo longilíneo e esbelto, seus cabelos negros, densos e sedosos, pareciam combinar com os intensos olhos negros.

- Na verdade, não. Alice que devia chegar mais cedo. O comitê da decoração ia ter uma reunião hoje. - Ele respondeu me encarando. Seu cabelo, que já não estava tão curto, caia sobre seus olhos chocolates que pareciam ter um brilho diferente essa manhã. Jake se aproximou hesitante e sentou ao meu lado. Ele pegou seu livro de historia e começou a ler. Observando-o deixei minha mente viajar nas possibilidades de como seria se eu contasse para ele o que sentia e o que queria.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou desconfiado ao ver que o encarava sonhadoramente. Balancei a cabeça tentando me livrar dos pensamentos.

- Você parece cansado. – Falei tocando seu rosto. Escuras olheiras se encontravam debaixo dos seus olhos.

- Passei a noite caçando. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso obscuro. Apesar de estar sozinho aqui ele continuava fazendo a tarefa que fora destinado. Matar vampiros. Com certeza era mais complicado por que não havia tanta floresta e algumas vezes ele fazia o trabalho todo em sua forma humana, mas ele insistia em continuar tentando.

- Todos já foram? - Mudei de assunto depois de tomar um gole de café.

- Eu estou de olho em vocês dois, pombinhos! - Emmett gargalhou do seu quarto. Jacob corou e se afastou. Eu levantei e fui escovar meus dentes.

- Vamos? - Ele perguntou quando voltei. Andei em direção a porta da garagem, mas antes que tocasse na maçaneta Jacob me puxou pela mão. Seu toque mandou pequenos choques pelo meu corpo me deixando atordoada. - Vamos caminhando? Ele pediu.

- Ok. - Deixei que ele me levasse para fora de casa. O vento frio nos saudou assim que saímos.

- Você esqueceu seu casaco. - Jacob percebeu. - Quer voltar para pegar?

- Não. Eu não sinto frio mesmo. - Respondi com um sorriso torto. Passando o braço em meu ombro, Jacob me puxou para seu abraço e parou de caminhar ficando em minha frente. Colocou a mão ao lado do meu rosto, seu rosto muito próximo ao meu. Podia sentir sua respiração brincar em minha pele. Se aproximando ele depositou um longo beijo em minha testa. O apertei mais contra mim, e o puxando pelo casaco depositei um beijo em seu pescoço. Ele estremeceu e afastou o seu rosto. Ele estava surpreso, senti meu rosto corar e desviando meu olhar dos profundos olhos chocolates, encarei o chão.

- Desculpa... Eu... er..

- Nessie. - Ele chamou sorrindo. Sem conseguir deixar de notar o tom em que ele falava meu nome, o quão doce parecia saindo de sua boca não pude evitar o sorriso tímido brotar em meus lábios. Os braços dele seguraram a minha cintura e ele sussurrou em meu ouvido: - Você sabe que eu sou seu, não é? – Afundei meu rosto em seu peito enquanto explodia de felicidade por dentro. – Que ir ao baile comigo? – Ele perguntou. Afastando-me para poder ver seu rosto, respondi:- Sim.

xxx

Entramos na escola e como de costume os corredores estavam lotados, a multidão se empurrava tentando achar um espaço para caminhar. Meus olhos corriam pela multidão a procura de Alice. Não demorou muito para eu avistá-la saindo da secretaria.

- Alice! - Ela parou e se virou. Corri até ela depois de me despedir de Jacob.

- Você parece feliz. – Ela notou abrindo um sorriso maroto. Rolei os olhos e ela resolveu mudar de assunto. – Hoje teremos todas as aulas juntas! Não consigo ver mais nada. – Ela completou indignada.

- Sinto muito por isso. – Ri. – Venha. Estamos atrasadas, então. - A puxei pelo braço.

Chegamos à sala e para meu alívio a professora Martin ainda não havia chegado. Susan e Noah logo vieram nos cumprimentar.

- Susan! Eu consegui! – Alice a chamou assim que a viu. Puxando-me com ela para mostrar alguns papéis que ela estava segurando. As duas começaram a conversar animadamente sobre os preparativos do baile. Olhei para minha cadeira e Noah estava lá olhando para nós. Acenei, ele respondeu com um sorriso. – Olha Nessie! – Alice me chamou enquanto sacudia um pedaço de papel na minha cara. Um humano não teria sucesso em ler um "a" desse jeito.

- Bom dia, turma. – A professora foi entrando na sala, todos correram para seus lugares. Alice e Susan sentaram em sua, que era apenas duas mesas a frente da minha. Apressei-me até o final da sala e sentei ao lado de Noah. A professora não tardou em começar sua aula, e assim que a fez Noah começou com os murmúrios clássicos.

- Oi.

- Oi. – Respondi abafando o riso.

- Você quer ver um filme quando sairmos da escola? – Ele perguntou. Acenei positivamente. Fazíamos isso diversas vezes durante o mês. Saímos em grupo ou apenas eu e ele. Ultimamente com todos os trabalhos de Jake e dos outros garotos do último ano, e com os preparativos do baile no qual Alice, Kate e Susan estavam participando, acabávamos indo sozinhos. Eu não me importava, era legal estar com ele. Não era a mesma coisa que sair com Jacob, com Noah eu tinha que fingir ser humana, tinha que me policiar em várias coisas, quando com Jacob era tão fácil como respirar.

xxx

- Eu vou ficar para organizar as coisas. – Alice explicou - Kate e Susan também vão ficar aqui. Porque você não fica? – Fiz uma careta e ela revirou os olhos, murmurando algo como "filha da Bella". Dei meia volta e fui à procura de Jacob enquanto ela e as meninas desapareciam no meio da multidão que tentava desesperadamente sair do colégio. Depois de tentar acha-ló por alguns longos minutos desisti e peguei meu celular, enquanto digitava os seis dígitos, já tão conhecidos, senti um toque quente em meu ombro.

- Nessie. – A rouca voz me chamou. – Você precisará ir para casa com Alice, eu vou precisar ficar fazendo o trabalho de física.

- Oh. Alice vai ficar aqui também, mas não se preocupe eu vou ao cinema com Noah. – Algo que eu não reconheci passou pelo seu rosto.

- Okay. – Ele falou pensativo.

- Não vai chegar tarde em casa. – Eu pedi. Ele segurou meu rosto com sua mão, enquanto alisava minha bochecha com seu polegar.

- Vou estar lá antes de você chegar. – Ele disse e então saiu. Continuei minha caminhada até o estacionamento. Noah estava encostado em seu carro, um Sephia preto. Ele abriu a porta para mim e enquanto eu afivelava meu cinto ele dava a volta no carro com seus lentos passos humano.

- Que filme você quer ver? – Ele perguntou enquanto manobrava o carro saindo da vaga. Seus cabelos cor de areia estavam mais desarrumados, sua pele estava branca como cera por causa do frio, seus brilhantes olhos azuis corriam avaliando a pista cuidadosamente. Seu coração batia mais rápido que o normal, o doce sangue corria por seu corpo, ele suava apesar do frio. Sentir minha garganta arder, a sede sempre protestava quando estava rodeada de humanos, mas não era algo que eu não podia controlar. Desde que começará a me alimentar com comida humana a queimação havia diminuído, mas nunca cessava totalmente, o que me obrigava a sair para caçar algumas vezes.

- Você tem certeza que sabe dirigir? – Perguntei, tentando achar uma razão para o nervosismo repentino, enquanto pegava minhas luvas da bolsa e as vestia. Ele riu nervosamente em resposta.

- O que vamos assistir? – Ele perguntou.

- Não sei. – Respondi enquanto tirava o celular do bolso e abria a página virtual do cinema, que costumávamos ir, procurando por um horário.

- Que tal aquela comédia que você estava falando ontem? – Ele comentou tirando os olhos da pista e olhando rapidamente para mim.

- Pode ser. Emm disse que é boa, não que o gosto dele seja confiável, ele ri de quase tudo, mas o trailer parece ser bom. Tem uma sessão agora. – Falei, guardando o celular e olhando para ele.

- Quem é Emm? – Ele perguntou assim que estacionou o carro.

- Meu irmão mais velho.

- Você tem bastantes irmãos. – Ele observou enquanto saíamos do carro. - Eu só tenho um e estamos sempre brigando, imagino que com mais seria pior. Vocês brigam muito?

- Às vezes. – Respondi hesitante enquanto entravamos na fila da bilheteria.

xxx

Depois de estacionar o carro em frente a minha casa, Noah me deu um abraço inesperado. Não entendi o que o levou a agir assim, mas hesitantemente o abracei de volta.

- Até segunda. - murmurei desconfortável em seus braços. Sem avisos Noah mudou de lugar no banco tão rápido que não tive tempo de reagir. Ele se inclinou para frente, pegou meu queixo, virou meu rosto para ele e me beijou. Quando me dei conta de suas ações, seus lábios estavam colados aos meus. Sobressaltada, afastei-me dele, deixando seu beijo suspenso no ar. Arregalei os olhos, estupefata.

- Noah - gritei, encarando-o. - Você está louco?

- Renesmee... Eu... - disse Noah, acanhado. - eu gosto de você e... - Ele hesitou. - Sue disse que você e Jacob não... - Ele olhou para os lados tentando organizar seus pensamentos enquanto eu o encarava com raiva. - eu achei que...

- Achou errado! - Gritei pegando minha bolsa. Assim que fiz menção de levantar ele segurou meu pulso com sua leve força humana. - Me larga, Noah! Eu não quero te machucar.

- Renesmee, por favor, me deixa falar!

- Algum problema aqui? – Emmett, que aparecendo no nada ao lado de fora do motorista, perguntou. Ao vê-lo, Noah me largou.

- Nenhum problema, Emm. – Falei fechando a porta, enquanto agradecia silenciosamente pela sua ajuda. Sem olhar para trás subi as escadas e andei rapidamente até a porta. Esme a abriu. Inclinei-me sobre seu gélido corpo, enquanto ela me abraçava ternamente e me puxava para dentro de casa.

Embora me sentisse um pouco mal sobre o que acontecera, acho que não poderia ser de outro jeito, pois seu beijo me pegou de surpresa. Ele havia entendido tudo errado. Noah era legal, atencioso e vivia fazendo brincadeiras, mas não passava disso. Quando os sentimentos dele em relação a mim haviam mudado e como eu não havia percebido isso?

Não havia sentido nada com aquele beijo. Aquele beijo só me trouxe uma coisa ao pensamento: Jacob. Deveria ser ele, não Noah. Pensar em Jake dessa forma fez com meu coração acelerar. O que eu sentia por Jacob sabia que nunca sentira por outra pessoa, mas eu era tímida demais pra tomar qualquer iniciativa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: sorry a demora meninas, mas ai está. Espero que gostem. Depois posto o resto. Bjs :*


	10. Chapter 10

- Pronta? – Alice perguntou enquanto vibrava de alegria. Havíamos acabado de nos arrumar, Jacob e Jasper já nos esperavam na sala. Depois de trocar um rápido olhar de alegria, descemos.

- Você não precisa ir se não quiser. – Minha mãe falou ao me ver.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. – Respondi rindo.

- Fotos! – Alice falou quase saltitando. Jogou a câmera para Rosalie e empurrou Jacob para perto de mim. Com meu sorriso favorito ele caminhou em minha direção. Ele estava muito elegante e sofisticado em seu terno azul-claro e gravata xadrez. Seu cabelo escuro, bem cortado, e parecia um modelo de capa de revista. Eu inclinei minha mão e suspirei quando seus dedos entrelaçaram os meus. Por um minuto eu me esqueci dos flashes que não paravam de ser disparados em minha direção, absorta pelo calor dos olhos chocolates que se aproximavam do meu rosto.

Depois de alguns minutos conseguimos sair de casa, e logo estávamos entrando no ginásio da escola. Admito que o ginásio estava bem bonito. Pequenas luzes espalhadas pelo ambiente faziam o lugar parecer mágico. O ginásio já estava cheio de estudantes e parecia que não havia ninguém sozinho por ali.

— Me dá o prazer desta dança? - Ele perguntou.

— Será um prazer — respondi, segurando o seu braço.

— Você está linda, Nessie — ele disse me olhando nos olhos. Tínhamos ido parar no meio do salão e não pude deixar de sentir como seus braços estavam me apertando. Senti minhas bochechas rosarem e desviei meu olhar do dele.

- Obrigada. – Disse voltando a olhar em seus olhos. Encostei a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração.

Passando os olhos pelos casais que se balançavam vagarosamente avistei Noah e Susan. Noah me observava com curiosidade. Susan acenou, e eu sorri de volta rapidamente.

Kate e Dean estavam perto de Alice e Jasper, que dançavam com uma leveza e graça sobrenatural. Olivia estava lá também, parecendo feliz nos braços de Caleb, um garoto do primeiro ano que a havia convidado. Eu podia reconhecer muitos dos rostos que passaram rodopiando por nós. Então, quando o ritmo da música acelerou um pouco, Jacob me puxou pelo salão. Cruzando pela pista de dança, nos tínhamos ido parar do outro lado do ginásio. Não era muito iluminado, e ficamos dançando nas sombras. Assim que a música retomou o ritmo, Jake me apertou mais ainda e acabei passando os braços pelo seu pescoço.

De repente me senti completamente sem ar. Sabia que meu coração estava disparado e sentia o mesmo no pescoço dele. Inclinei a cabeça para olhar seu rosto e vi sua boca bem perto da minha. Pareceu-me que o tempo tinha parado, e não conseguia me desviar da luz que se refletia em seus olhos.

O jeito como ele me olhava era diferente, aquele olhar eu só havia visto uma vez em seu rosto. Na clareira em Forks, um dia antes de nos mudarmos. Meu coração acelerou gradualmente conforme ele se aproximava. Nesse instante meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Acho que ele sentiu também, pois ele parou no meio do caminho.

Ele se aproximou novamente, e eu não estava atenta a mais nada, a não ser naqueles olhos, naquela boca e naquele cheiro cada vez mais próximos. Os meus lábios roçaram os dele, sentindo o sabor doce que a tanto desejei.

— Jacob! — ouvi uma voz em alto tom, gritando em meu ouvido. Com o susto nos afastamos num pulo. O garoto que havia se aproximado pareceu não notar que estava atrapalhando.

- Parson. – Jacob saudou não parecendo muito feliz. Passando o braço pela minha cintura ele me apresentou ao seu colega de classe. O garoto conversava animadamente.

- Nessie! – Kate chamou. Virei-me para procurá-la e avistei-a. Susan, Olivia e Alice com seus pares estavam ao seu lado. Deixando Jacob para trás dirigi-me até meus amigos. Noah que estava ao lado de Susan saiu depois de inventar alguma desculpa.

- Eu posso matar o Parson? - Alice sussurrou me puxando para o seu lado.

xxx

Assim que a música acabou, Jasper e eu saímos discretamente da pista de dança.

- Onde está Jake? – Perguntei a Alice, devolvendo a ela seu par.

- Não sei. Há poucos minutos ele estava aqui reclamando de fome. – Ela respondeu. Seus olhos saíram de meu rosto e se focaram em algo atrás de mim, primeiro achei que ela estava tendo uma visão mais então ela apontou com o rosto me fazendo olhar para trás. Noah se aproximava desconfiado, com o olhar preso em mim. Desde o beijo não havíamos nos falado. Eu não havia ido para a escola naquela semana, pois havia saído com Rosalie e Emmett para uma viagem de caça. Jasper puxou Alice para pista de dança me deixando a sós com Noah.

- Renesmee - ele chamou, enquanto enrolava uma mecha dos meus cabelos. – Você quer dançar?

- Olhe Noah, - falei, delicadamente, colocando a mão em seu ombro. - Você é uma pessoa muito legal. Mas nós somos amigos e gostaria que continuássemos assim. - Pude sentir Jacob se aproximar. O barulho forte de seu coração, seu cheiro doce amadeirado e seus passos firmes eram algo que eu podia reconhecer sob quaisquer circunstâncias. Ao ver Jake, Noah murmurou algo que não consegui entender. Soltando meus cabelos e virou as costas e saiu disfarçadamente.

- Vamos embora? – Pedi, virando para encarar Jake. Assim que acabei de falar Alice e Jasper já estavam ao nosso lado.

Saímos da escola direta para um restaurante que Alice insistiu em nos levar, com a desculpa de que não era todas as noites que ela conseguia nos vestir apropriadamente. Ela e Jasper obviamente não comeram nada. Quando voltamos para casa um estranho silêncio pairava no carro.

- Jasper não vale mexer com os sentimentos das pessoas! – Falei rindo ao perceber o quanto feliz eu me sentia. Ele riu e me tirou de baixo de seu poder. Eu suspirei ao sentir a frustração chegar.

- Está cansada? – Jake perguntou enquanto seus dedos trilhavam caminhos invisíveis em minha mão.

- Um pouco. – Respondi, relaxando e deitando eu seu ombro. Ele estava aqui. Isso era a única coisa que eu precisava, e eu sabia que ele estaria comigo para sempre. Eu sorri e fechei meus olhos.

- Chegamos. – Alice avisou. Tomando minha mão Jacob me levou para dentro de casa.

A casa estava vazia e escura. Antes que chegássemos à escada da frente Alice avisou que sairia com Jasper e voltaria mais tarde. Entramos em casa e subimos, depois de me trocar corri até o quarto de Jacob. Ele abriu a porta com um sorriso ao me ouvir bater e sem uma palavra me puxou para dentro. A TV estava ligada, e algum filme de ação enchia o quarto com o barulho de sirenes e tiros. Jacob deitou na cama e eu o acompanhei. Os braços dele me circundaram, me segurando contra o peito dele. Os dedos dele se entrelaçaram nos meus cabelos me mandando pequenos choques de prazer pelo corpo. Ficamos em silêncio observando as imagens que corriam na tela da TV. Nos braços dele, eu esquecia o mundo e tudo que parecia existir. Era apenas eu e ele.

xxxxx

N/A: brigadaa peloos comentarios meninas! e bem vindas novas leitoras :D os outros dois proximos caps estão prontos, esperando só pelos coments de vcs nesse aqui ^^ beijos :*


	11. Chapter 11

Quando acordei, a luz do lado de fora da janela estava estranha. Quando levantei a cabeça e vi o relógio, entendi por quê. Eram duas horas da tarde. Acordei um pouco desorientada, olhei ao redor. Jake dormia tranquilamente, sorri. Passei alguns minutos deitada em seus braços, imóvel. Quando meu estômago começou a reclamar levantei, tirando seu braço de cima de mim. Sentei na cama e calcei minhas pantufas. Jacob se mexeu, mas não acordou. Levantei e desci até a sala.

- Boa tarde, dorminhoca. - Falou Rosalie.

- Oi. - Falei sem graça.

- O que você quer comer? - Perguntou Rosalie ao ouvir o ronco do meu estômago.

- Qualquer coisa. - Respondi me apoiando na mesa. O céu parecia que estava azul e a neve caia cobrindo o chão como um grosso cobertor branco.

- Você parece cansada. Fugiu no meio da noite? - Ela brincou.

- Como você descobriu?! - Respondi rindo. Fugir no meio da noite era uma coisa impossível de se fazer aqui. Apesar de Alice não poder ver meu futuro, tinha o meu pai e mesmo ele não estando por perto todos podia ouvir minha presença e qualquer passo que eu chegasse a dar.

- Onde estão meus pais?

- Saíram para caçar com Esme e Carlisle. – Jasper respondeu da sala.

xxx

- Achei que não ia acordar hoje. Entra. - Chamei quando Jacob abriu a porta. Ainda com a calça do pijama, com o cabelo todo bagunçado e amassado ele se arrastou e se jogou na cama.

- Oi. – Ele murmurou ainda meio inconsciente. Ele puxou o meu pulso para o rosto dele, nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Com os olhos fechados beijou-me braço enquanto o nariz dele alisava a pele de lá.

- Vamos andar na neve. – Sugeri, ele riu e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Me dê só um minuto para acordar. – Ele respondeu alguns segundos depois.

xxx

Lá fora nevava forte, e nosso jardim já estava coberto com uma grossa camada branca brilhante. Descemos depois que eu calcei meus sapatos, Jacob disse que não precisava e foi descalço.

Caminhávamos pela neve em direção a um afastado bosque que ficava a alguns metros de casa. Era onde costumávamos passar as tardes de sábado. O lugar era amplo e vazio, as pessoas tinham medo do lugar por disserem ser assombrado. Eu particularmente gostava, era um lugar onde podíamos ficar a sós sem nos preocupar em sermos visto.

Apesar do vento forte e frio que soprava com força eu me sentia aquecida e confortável. A toda hora colocava neve na boca para sentir o gostinho gelado. Jacob andava em ziguezague para deixar o maior número de pegadas possível.

- No que esta pensando? - Ele perguntou.

- Está parecendo o meu pai agora. - Eu disse depois de virar para encará-lo. Ele estava abaixado mexendo na neve alva. Ao perceber o contraste engraçado entre a cor da neve e as das enormes mãos de Jacob, não consegui conter um sorriso.

- Desculpe. - Ele falou e atirou uma bola de neve em mim e riu alto, dando um tom feliz na tarde acinzentada. A bola me acertou em cheio no rosto, eu gritei. Na mesma hora me ajoelhei e, usando as mãos, juntei tanta neve quanto consegui. Corri para cima de Jake, que ainda ria, e joguei tudo em suas costas.

Ele reclamou, tentando desesperadamente sacudir a neve de sua camisa.

- Sabe o que isso significa, não é? - Jacob falou em meio a risos. As árvores da reserva florestal estavam a poucos metros. Eu corri enquanto ele pegava mais neve. – Guerra declarada. – O ouvi ele falar ao longe.

Por quinze minutos ficamos parecendo uns malucos, jogando bolas de neve e derrubando um ao outro no chão. Ele estava ensopado, apesar de fazer bolas maiores eu era mais rápida. Cansado de apanhar em sua forma humana, ele correu para o meio de algumas árvores e ouvi o barulho de uma explosão. Um grande lobo cor de chocolate correu em minha direção, sua leveza era incrível para seu tamanho. Ele pulou em mim, me jogando no chão e me prendendo com suas patas.

- Isso não vale! – Gritei rindo. Quando ele jogou com a outra pata, quilos de neve em meu rosto. Uma risada abafada saia de seu peito.

Finalmente nos deitamos no chão. Eu estava tão cansada, deitada nas costas de Jake, meu corpo subia e descia conforme a respiração do lobo. Fiquei ali estendida de costas, olhando para o os pequenos flocos que dançavam na imensidão azul, acariciando o longo e macio pelo de Jacob enquanto retomava o fôlego.

xxx

Voltamos para casa, a passos lentos chegando em casa e estávamos ensopados. O cabelo de Jacob estava encharcado mais ainda penteado, e seus lábios tinham um toque azulado. Rosalie tinha preparado para nós um chocolate quente.

- Aqui. - Falou Rosalie entregando duas canecas com chocolate quente. Estávamos sentados no chão em frente à lareira acesa. Com um sorriso ela virou e subiu as escadas nos deixando sozinhos no andar de baixo. Olhei para o fogo, as chamas amarelas e laranjas dançavam silenciosamente.

- Será que não tem veneno? - Jacob sussurrou olhando para a caneca em sua mão. Eu virei os olhos.

- Jake! – Ralhei. Ele riu e tomou o chocolate. Eu voltei a observar o fogo, Jacob voltou-se para mim, ele se aproximou e enrolou alguns fios do meu cabelo em seu dedo indicador. Meu coração disparou quando vi a expressão em seu rosto. A luz do fogo brincava em sua pele, com tom avermelhada, fazendo-a parecer cetim. Meu olhar se fixou em seus lábios e me senti hipnotizada por sua proximidade. Jacob colocou a mão em minha nuca e me puxou para mais perto. Fechei os olhos, e quebrei a distância entre nós. Assim que senti seu beijo, um fogo líquido se espalhou em mim. Sem pensar, agarrei sua camiseta como se não quisesse que ele se afastasse mais. Nossas bocas se encontraram com perfeição, como se fossem feitas uma para a outra. Cada parte do meu corpo estava viva e em chamas. O mundo lá fora se evaporou e Jacob era a única coisa que ainda existia no planeta. Um pouco depois ele se afastou, podia sentir que minhas bochechas estavam queimando. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto dele do jeito como um nascer do sol nasce entre as nuvens.

- Eu te amo tanto. - A boca de Jacob estava tão perto da minha que eu podia sentir suas palavras, em vez de ouvi-las. Passei os braços pelo pescoço dele e o beijei.

xxx

N/A: Oie gente! :D aqui esta mais um cap, espero que gostem, e please comentem! e bem vindas novas leitoras! Sorry pelos caps pequenos, mas os próximos vão ser que não tem cadastro aqui no site , pode comentar já, clikando no botão verde linds ai em baixo. Tava desativado comentarios de não registrados mais ja ativei :) beijos


	12. Chapter 12

Olhei para Jacob, admirando seus olhos negros que pareciam brilhar com a luz da lua. Ele tocou meu rosto com cuidado, como se fosse algo quebrável. Acariciei sua nuca com a ponta dos dedos e pude senti-lo estremecer em meus braços. Por um instante ficamos apenas nos encarando. Depois Jake me beijou, apertando seus lábios contra os meus. Uma espécie de formigamento percorreu meu corpo. Naquele instante a luz da varanda acendeu e apagou algumas vezes. Ignorei o raciocínio lógico e me apertei mais contra ele, fechando os olhos, sob a luz tênue da lua que iluminava toda a nossa varanda. Quando finalmente nos afastamos, estávamos os dois quase sem fôlego. Um assobio longo e forte de minha mãe vindo do andar de cima nos fez parar e olharmos um para o outro com ar cúmplice e caímos na risada. Como previsto minha mãe não reagiu tão bem ao receber a noticia que estávamos namorando. Apesar de já fazer algumas semanas, desde então ela ainda não parecia muito satisfeita sobre isso. Meu pai agia naturalmente, o que achava estranho, pois isso não parecia o incomodar de maneira nenhuma.

- Você realmente precisa ir? – Eu perguntei ignorando os suspiros desnecessários vindo do quarto de meus pais. Jacob hoje sairia para trabalho, como gostava de dizer. Desde que chegamos a Chicago ele vem continuando sua luta em defender os humanos dos vampiros.

- Sim. – Não gostando muito da resposta fiz um bico. Jacob sorriu, passando a mão por meus cabelos e colocando-os para trás das orelhas.

- Cuidado. – Pedi num murmúrio. Inclinou-se para frente ele me deu um beijo na testa, e em seguida se abaixou para sussurrar em meu ouvido: - Bons sonhos. - Ao vê-lo desaparecer na rua escura dei meia volta e entrei em casa.

- Sua mala está pronta. – Alice me avisou assim que entrei. Íamos passar o natal em Forks e eu estava muito ansiosa para rever a todos.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci sem olhar para ela, passei direto pela sala e subi as escadas. Assim que pensei em bater na porta dos meus pais a porta se abriu. Fiz uma careta e um sorriso divertido esboçou no rosto de meu pai.

- Agora que Jacob saiu você lembra-se da nossa existência? – Meu pai perguntou fingindo mágoa enquanto me jogava nos frios e confortáveis braços da minha mãe. Puxando-me para mais perto dela, deitei minha cabeça sobre seu coração mudo.

- Sem sono? – Meu pai perguntou, apesar de saber a resposta. Deixando o livro que segurava na mesinha da cabeceira, ele deitou ao nosso lado. Balancei a cabeça positivamente respondendo a sua pergunta.

- Você precisa dormir. – Minha mãe falou olhando para o relógio da cabeceira que marcava 20h30min.

- Eu quero ficar acordada. – Argumentei, pondo minha mão na boca de meu, na tentativa de fazê-lo parar de cantarolar uma canção. Ele riu, eu sorri para ele de volta antes de dar um longo suspiro. Minha mãe me apertou mais em seus braços.

- O que está te incomodando? – Ela perguntou tentando parecer indiferente, mas sem conseguir esconder preocupação em sua voz.

- Jacob. – Eu murmurei. Os olhos da vampira, que me abraçava, se arregalaram antes de estreitarem procurando por uma explicação mais detalhada. – A ausência dele. – eu expliquei. Sua expressão ficou gentil e leve novamente, mas um tenso sorriso nasceu em seus lábios pálidos.

- Eu sei o que você que dizer. – Ela articulou depois de trocar um rápido olhar para Edward, apesar de que seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelo vampiro, eles pareceram desfocados por uma fração de segundo, como se ela estivesse lembrando-se de algo.

xxx

- Nessie. – Ouvi a voz melodiosa me chamar ao longe. Lutando para abrir meus olhos, me deparei com o pálido e formoso rosto de minha mãe. Meus olhos correram pelo ambiente. Ainda estava no quarto de meus pais, a luz do dia tentava sem sucesso entrar no quarto pelas janelas que estavam cobertas pela grossa cortina. Virei meu rosto para encarar Bella que estava deitada ao meu lado, seus braços ainda me rodeavam. O relógio atrás dela marcava 3:00 am.

- Bom dia. - Meu pai falou aparecendo na porta. – Você dormiu longas horas, para quem estava sem sono. – Ele brincou. Eu realmente havia dormido mais de seis horas. Minha mãe riu fazendo seu hálito gelado fazer cócegas em meu pescoço, me fazendo sorrir.

- Você me fez dormir! – Eu acusei. – E você não me ajudou! – Falei virando a cabeça para olhar para Bella, que alisava meus cabelos, me fazendo ficar mais sonolenta do que estava.

- Do que você está falando? – Edward tentou se passar por inocente.

- De você ficar cantarolando em meu ouvido, você sabe que eu acabo dormindo quando faz isso. – Falei rindo da cara de cúmplice que minha mãe fez para ele, que também me acompanhou.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Jacob perguntou curioso, aparecendo na porta. – Bom dia, Nessie. – Ele saudou antes de esboçar meu sorriso favorito.

- Vá se arrumar. Estaremos saindo em alguns minutos. – falou Bella, depositou um beijo em minha testa antes de seus braços sumiram ao meu redor. Um segundo depois ela estava procurando por algumas roupas. Eu levantei, pegando a mão de Jacob sai do quarto.

xxx

A viagem de até Seattle foi longa, mas agradável. O avião apesar de lotado parecia aconchegante com Jacob ao meu lado. Passamos a viagem conversando sobre o que faríamos esses poucos dias que passaríamos em Forks, em casa. Eu o havia convencido a me deixar fazer patrulha com ele e o bando, com sorte teríamos um pouco de ação. Chegando a Seattle era quase meio dia, alugamos alguns carros e nos separamos. Jacob e eu queríamos logo chegar a La Push, e seguimos nosso caminho. Enquanto os outros foram fazer compras de natal em Seattle, depois nos encontrariam em casa.

A paisagem verde, a qual sentia falta, nos acompanhou o caminho todo. Agora na reserva, podia ver as pequenas casas coloridas espalhadas ao redor da estrada. Conhecidos e desconhecidos caminhando ao longe. O dia estava nublado como de costume. Jake parou o carro em frente à casa do vovô e Sue, sem hesitar abri a porta e desci.

xxxx

N/A: Carla Taques , Tai_RPattz , Ana Farias , SophiaCullenBlack , marietwi. , Igorsambora , Lunara Tonks Lupin , vrriacho , Saakurinha, Mto obrigada por acompanhar a fic e por comentar (: espero mais comentários e mais leitores ;D indiquem a fic. Prox cap tá pronto e é bem grande. Comentem que eu posto. Beijos.


	13. Chapter 13

Suspirei procurando pelos cheiros familiares. Assim que o gélido e úmido ar entrou em meus pulmões, percebi o quanto sentia falta deste lugar. Logo senti também o doce cheiro de sangue humano, que apesar de atraente não fez minha garganta queimar, era o cheiro de casa. O cheiro das pessoas que eu amava. Charlie abriu a porta e nos esperava com um grande sorriso.

- Onde estão seus pais?

- Fazendo compras de natal. – Respondi passando pela porta atrás de Jake, enquanto Charlie bagunçava meu cabelo num gesto carinhoso. A casa não havia mudado muito desde minha ultima visita. A mobília estava no mesmo lugar.

- Emily? – Perguntei, adentrando em casa, ao ouvir sua voz na cozinha. Ela veio ao meu encontro com seu meio sorriso.

- Nessie! – Ela jogou seus braços ao meu redor. – É impressão minha ou você está maior? Ela falou depois de se afastar e passar os olhos sobre mim.

- Acho que é impressão sua. – Respondi rindo. - Oi Sue. – Saudei a mulher que corria apresada de um canto ao outro da cozinha. O cheiro de comida era de dar água na boca.

- Olá querida. Desculpe pela bagunça... Houve uma reunião do conselho hoje... a casa está uma bagunça e ainda não fiz o almoço quando devia começar a preparar o jantar de natal.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Emily a interrompeu – Estou aqui para ajudar – Falou pegando o avental e vestindo. – E atrasado ou não certeza que os garotos vão acabar com tudo.

- Tem algo para comer? – Jacob apareceu na cozinha.

- Sempre com fome. – Sue murmurou rindo – Pode pegar algo na geladeira, Jake. O almoço vai sair um pouco tarde hoje.

- Onde está Seth? – Perguntei sentando em uma cadeira.

- Ele foi até a casa de Ana, mas disse que voltaria logo. – Sue respondeu enquanto se abaixava para abrir o forno. Jake sentou-se à mesa ao meu lado e agora devorava algo que parecia ser um bolo.

A porta se abriu com força e cheiro de Seth correu pela casa anunciando sua chegada.

- Jake? Nessie? – com a respiração pesada e rápida Seth chamou.

- Aqui! – Respondi levantando e indo ao seu encontro.

-Hey! – Ele me levantou com um abraço de urso. Depois de me deixar no chão foi falar com Jake. Seus cabelos estavam mais curtos, com o visual habitual para os lobisomens, ele usava somente uma bermuda jeans. Aproximei-me de Jacob, que passou o braço pela minha cintura me fazendo se apoiar nele – As coisas não tem sido a mesma sem vocês. – Seth comentou ainda sorridente.

- Sentimos a sua falta também. – Jacob respondeu. – E o resto do bando como está?

- Onde está Sam? Emily perguntou por cima dos ombros.

- Estão bem! Somos um numero bem grande agora. – Ele falou enquanto ajeitava o cabelo que caia em seus olhos. – Você os verá! – Ele adicionou então foi até a geladeira. – Sam está na floresta, Em. Disse que logo viria para cá. Mãe não tem cookies? – Ele perguntou parecendo em choque.

- Não, os que eu havia feito para o natal você comeu ontem! – Ela ralhou.

- Mas você vai fazer mais? – Ele soltou uma pergunta-pedido. Cookies no natal era uma coisa sagrada para Seth.

- Não dá tempo. – Sue respondeu. – A não ser que você mesmo faça. – Seth fez uma careta ao se imaginar na cozinha.

- Eu posso fazer. – Ofereci. – Ele se virou e quando percebi estava ajoelhado aos meus pés.

- Você é uma santa! – Ele agradeceu.

- Eu sei. – Respondi o fazendo rir.

Prometi a Seth que faria os seus sagrados cookies depois do almoço. Enquanto Em e Sue faziam o jantar e o almoço, saímos para nos encontrar com o bando. No caminho Seth nos contava o que havia acontecido desde que partimos.

- Então como podem ver, não aconteceu muita coisa. – Ele riu, virando-se e nos encarando enquanto caminhava de costas. – E Vocês? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto. Eu ri e olhei para baixo, Jacob acenou com um sorriso brilhando. – Finalmente! – Seth bradou e virou-se e rindo começou a correr para dentro da floresta. Apressei meus passos esbarrando propositalmente em Jacob, sorri e largando sua mão corri para a floresta.

xxxx

- Você vai fazer agora? – Seth perguntou impaciente, antes mesmo de eu conseguir levantar da mesa. Depois de rever o bando, voltamos para a casa de Charlie para almoçar.

- Sim, Seth! – Falei lentamente. – Mas você não vai tocá-los até a véspera de natal. – Adicionei. Fazendo caretas ele concordou. – Vamos, Jake. – Jacob logo se levantou e pegando nossos casacos e a chave do carro seguiu seu caminho até a porta. Iríamos fazer os biscoitos em casa, pois a cozinha de Sue estava sem espaço. – Até mais tarde. – Falei por cima do ombro enquanto seguia Jacob pelo corredor.

Depois de passar rapidamente em um supermercado e comprar alguns ingredientes, seguimos a estrada para fora da cidade. Um caminho que somente há alguns meses atrás, eu o fazia muitas vezes por dia. A floresta a caminho de casa parecia a mesma, tirando o fato de nosso cheiro não estar mais nela. Agora ela tinha um cheiro comum, o que a fazia parecer estranha e errada.

Jacob parou o carro a alguns metros da garagem, descemos em silêncio. Ele parecia, assim como eu, tentar de alguma forma ter certeza que era a mesma casa.

Retangular, antiga, graciosa e bem proporcionada. Ela estava lá. O branco suave de antes agora em algumas partes estava um cinza fraquinho. Apesar dos três andares, ela parecia estranhamente menor para mim. Ouvia o barulho do rio que corria, no meio da floresta, a alguns metros daqui. Jacob sacudiu o chaveiro em suas mãos, anunciando com o barulho que iria abrir a porta, me afastei o deixando passar. Agilmente ele encaixou a chave e virou a fechadura, com um "click" a porta se abriu.

- Não parece muito diferente para mim. – Ele disse ao ver que eu continuava examinando cada centímetro do local. A ampla e clara sala parecia reluzir à luz do sol, toda a mobília estava coberta por enormes lençóis brancos. O cheiro de poeira sobressaía, mas assim que dei um passo para frente, pude sentir um cheiro diferente. Um cheiro novo. Estanquei com o choque, Jacob parecia ter notado também. Seu corpo tremia, ele olhava ao redor procurando por sinal de perigo.

- Fique atrás de mim. – ele sussurrou enquanto caminhava até a escada, a cada passo que dávamos o cheiro ficava mais forte.

- É uma antiga trilha. – Eu falei. – De meses. Se acalme. Talvez só um nômade curioso. – Ele não me deu ouvidos. Continuou seguindo a trilha com o cheiro do vampiro desconhecido. Ele desapareceu no corredor, enquanto eu o esperava no primeiro degrau da escada. No momento em que pensei ligar para meu pai o celular tocou, me assustando. Corri minha mão pela bolsa que carregava, depois de alguns segundos o atendi.

- Chegaram bem? - A voz de minha mãe parecia calma e feliz.

- Sim. er.. Mãe... Tem algo que deveriam saber. – comecei olhando para a escada. Jacob agora a descia rapidamente. Com um aceno ele pediu o telefone. Sem falar nada eu o passei.

- Renesmee, o que aconteceu? – Ouvi a voz que agora parecia confusa e aflita.

- Bella. Estamos na casa dos Cullen. – Ele falou. Era estranho o jeito que ele se referia a casa. - Encontramos uma antiga trilha. Um vampiro desconhecido para nós. – Ele parou para ouvi-la. – Alguns meses. – Respondeu a sua pergunta. – Certo. Vamos estar aqui quando chegarem. – Parecendo mais calmo ele desligou e me devolveu o aparelho.

- Acho que você devia ir para a casa de Charlie. – Ele começou.

- Jake! Você disse que estaríamos aqui quando chegassem. – Eu retruquei.

- Nessie, o cheiro começava no seu quarto! E a sua janela está quebrada! – Ele falou um tom mais alto, começando a perder o controle.

- Você sabe que esse vampiro está super longe daqui. Então pare de ser super protetor e vem me ajudar na cozinha. – O interrompi mandona. Vendo que não daria por vencida ele não argumentou.

- Você devia passar menos tempo com Alice. – Ele murmurou enquanto entravamos na cozinha.

- E você devia passar menos tempo com meu pai. – Respondi rindo. Joguei minha bolsa sobre uma das cadeiras da cozinha.

xxx

Jacob e eu estávamos na cozinha, rodeados de assadeiras cheias de biscoitos, cascas de ovos e farinha espalhada pela cozinha, graças a um pequeno acidente de Jake. Primeiro, tínhamos feito biscoitos de amendoim em formas de pequenas árvores de natal. Depois passamos para os de aveia com passas, que tinham forma de bota e tínhamos acabado de fazer várias dúzias dos de flocos de chocolate. Tirei a penúltima fornalha de chocolate e entreguei a Jacob, que rapidamente começou a tirar e por num grande prato com os outros. Peguei a última levada de biscoitos que faltava assar e pus dentro do forno.

- Precisamos limpar isso. – Falei dando uma olhada ao nosso redor. Jacob me jogou o pano que estava em seu ombro, e pegou as formas vazias e as jogou na pia. Umedeci o pano que me dera e limpei o balcão depois de jogar fora as cascas dos ovos utilizados.

Toda vez que eu passava perto das assadeiras de biscoitos de flocos de chocolate que esfriavam, parecia estar faltando mais um.

- Eu não peguei nenhum - Jake insistiu. - Não sei do que você está falando.

Era difícil não rir cada vez que eu olhava para a cara de coitado que ele fazia ao ouvir minha acusação. Voltei-me para a pia, para lavar uma tigela.

Com tudo limpo e arrumado, sorri para mim mesma orgulhosa por conseguir me concentrar em assar os biscoitos, sem me deixar distrair demais pelo desejo de beijar Jacob.

- O que foi? – Jacob, que estava de pé perto da mesa sobre a qual os biscoitos esfriavam, voltou-se na minha direção. Havia uma gota de chocolate grudada num dos cantos da boca dele.

- E você não comeu nenhum biscoito? - perguntei. - Então como é que esse chocolate foi parar no seu rosto? - Coloquei a ponta do meu dedo indicador no canto de sua boca. Jacob me empurrou gentilmente contra a bancada da pia. Com as mãos, travou meus braços atrás das costas, prendendo-os pelos pulsos. Seu corpo muito perto do meu. Seu sangue corria por suas veias, fazendo minha garganta protestar. Isso era algo que estava me deixando preocupada e curiosa, o desejo pelo sangue dele era algo mais forte para mim agora. Algo que eu tinha que me controlar toda vez que ele se aproximava demais. Esse desejo era segredo, só meu pai sabia. Não sabia o que Jacob pensaria se soubesse disso. Um segundo depois, estávamos nos beijando.

Quando Jake se afastou eu estava sem fôlego, e meu coração batia como um tambor. Ele me abraçou com força. Apertei meu rosto contra seu peito. Depois de arrancar o elástico que prendia meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, ele pôs-se a pentear meus cabelos com seus dedos, fazendo-os deslizar sobre meus ombros. Ele me levantou e me pôs sentada no balcão de mármore gelado. Seus braços estavam em torno do meu corpo. Sentada aqui, nossos rostos ficavam quase na mesma altura. Coloquei minha mão livre em sua nuca sentindo em meus dedos sua pele quente, e seus cabelos, macios e sedosos. Era tão bom tocá-lo, parecia tão perfeito, tão certo para mim.

- Você está calma demais sabendo que existe um vampiro à sua procura. – Ele observou curioso. Eu sorri e toquei o rosto dele. Silenciosamente mostrei como me senti durante esse dia. A felicidade que sentia ao poder vir aqui e rever a todos, o medo que senti no começo ao sentir o cheiro estranho, mas o alívio que me invadiu ao saber que ele estava aqui comigo. Que com ele ao meu lado eu me sentia segura e confiante, e que não deixaria aquilo atrapalhar o meu dia. Ele leu meus pensamentos em silêncio. Tirei minha mão de seu rosto e esperei que ele dissesse algo.

- Você está com sede? – Ele perguntou.

- O que? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- Você estava travando sua mandíbula - Ele começou devagar vendo minha reação. - Você parecia com sede, quando me mostrou seus pensamentos. – Ele adicionou enquanto traçava o contorno do meu rosto. – Seu pai me falou que... - Eu congelei ao ouvir essas palavras saírem da boca de Jacob. - ... Você sente desejo pelo meu sangue. – Senti minhas bochechas queimarem, com um suspiro escondi meu rosto em seu peito. Não acreditava que meu pai havia contando a ele. Ele reclinou seu rosto para perto do meu, podia sentir sua respiração tocando minhas bochechas ruborizadas. – Porque você não me disse antes?

- Eu não sabia como você iria reagir. - Sussurrei em resposta.

- Você estava com medo? – Ele perguntou horrorizado. Eu não respondi. Ele estava quieto também, e o silêncio ficou um pouco estranho. Sua mão quente levantou meu rosto, me forçando a olhar em seus olhos negros que pediam por uma resposta.

- Isso é errado. - Eu falei um tom mais alto. – Eu devia ser morta pelo bando só em pensar nisso. - Minhas mãos eram bolas nos meus pulsos, o meu corpo estava tremendo. A expressão de Jacob endureceu ao ouvir minhas palavras.

- Não diga isso! – Ele esbravejou. – Eles não tocariam em você nem se você o fizesse. – Ele sibilou acidamente. - Não é da conta deles se eu quero doar sangue ou não.

- Jake... – Eu murmurei em repreensão ao tom de brincadeira que ele falou em doar sangue.

- Ness, eu não ligo para isso. – Ele falou calmo agora, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos – Não se torture por sentir isso. E se você queria saber como me sentiria ao saber disso... eu me senti feliz.

- Você está mentido! – Eu apontei pensando na loucura que ele acabara de dizer. Jacob sempre odiou a ideia de vampiros sugarem sangue de qualquer ser.

- Não, não estou. – Um sorriso torto apareceu em seus lábios grossos e vermelhos. – Confesso que ficava com ciúme em pensar que você deseja mais o Noah que a mim.

- Eu nunca desejei Noah!

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Nunca desejei alguém, em todos os sentidos, como desejo você. – Declarei encarando os negros e brilhantes olhos dele. Um sorriso estonteante se formou em seu rosto ele puxou meu rosto para si. Alguns centímetros nos separavam. – Mas isso não deixa de ser errado – Eu adicionei.

- Parece que você não entende o meu amor por você. – Bafejou as palavras em meu rosto. – Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, Nessie. Eu sou seu.

- Você não tem um pingo de juízo! – Eu falei desistindo de discutir isso com ele. Achando ele estar certo ou errado eu nunca faria nada para machucá-lo. Jacob sorriu de novo e me beijou, acabando com a distância entre nós. Seu beijo ardente e possessivo fez esquecer-me de tudo, prestava atenção apenas nos lábios e no som de nossa respiração. Os braços dele me circundaram, me segurando contra o peito dele. Passei minha mão no seu cabelo e pressionei minha boca na sua, como se pudesse ficar mais próxima dele. A minha respiração estava ficando desigual.

- Renesmee!? Jacob? – Eu não havia ouvido ninguém se aproximar, a voz me assustou. Jacob deu um passo atrás e me soltou.

Olhei para o lugar de onde vinha à voz, ainda um pouco atordoada. Minha mãe caminhava para dentro da cozinha, em nossa direção com uma careta. Jacob corou tanto quanto eu. - Está cheirando a queimado. – Ela adicionou rindo da minha, da nossa reação.

- Oh. Droga. – Falei descendo do balcão e desligando o forno. – Estávamos fazendo biscoitos para Seth. – Retirando a assadeira do forno, coloquei em cima do tampo do fogão.

Sem esperar os biscoitos esfriarem comecei a tirá-los da assadeira com uma espátula. – Vocês chegaram agora? – Tagarelei sem olhar para ela. Agora eu podia ouvir passos leves no andar de cima e alguns no jardim de trás da casa. Jacob fingiu ajeitar os biscoitos já prontos.

- Sim. Você não nos ouviu? – Ela indagou sua voz agora parecendo divertida. Se aproximando sentou no balcão onde estive.

- Não... er... eu estava distraída. – Respondi corando.

- Eu percebi. – Ela riu. – Você está bem? – Ela perguntou, eu acenei com a cabeça. Ela respondeu com um sorriso terno e descendo e me tomando pelos ombros. – Vamos.

xxxxxx

N/A: Oie gente! :D sorry a demora, ia postar sábado mas acabei viajando esse fimdesemana. Então? O que acharam? Assim que acabar de escrever o cap 14 , mando para minha beta Suelen e ai posto (: comentem e indiquem a fic. Beijos.


	14. Chapter 14

Conversas apressadas eram trocadas por meu pai e meu avô. Minha mãe e Jacob ouviam com atenção cada palavra. Alice já havia corrido de um lado para o outro da casa arrumando-a. Agora sem todos os lençóis brancos ela parecia exatamente igual a como era antes. Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie haviam saído à procura de vestígios da trilha do desconhecido na floresta. Estava sentada no sofá, rodeada pelos gélidos braços de Esme.

- Talvez seja melhor sairmos daqui. – Minha mãe comentou entrando na conversa. – Chicago deve ser mais seguro para ela.

- Aqui ela tem mais proteção. – Jacob interveio. Carlisle concordou com ele e olhando para Edward pediu sua opinião.

- Vamos ficar aqui, Bella. Eles estão certos. É mais seguro.

- Vocês realmente acham que eu esteja correndo perigo? – Perguntei. Um cheiro estranho não era normal, mas porque alguém viria atrás de mim?

- Seja lá quem for entrou pela janela do seu quarto. – Jacob disse. – E o cheiro simplesmente desaparece aqui na sala. – Ele apontou para o chão ao seu lado, e movimentou o dedo formando um círculo no lugar indicado.

- Apesar de estranho pode ser só um curioso como Renesmee disse. – Esme ponderou.

- Eu espero que sim. – Minha mãe suspirou olhando para a porta da sala, onde alguns segundos depois Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie apareceram.

- Tem certeza? – Edward perguntou soando alarmado. Jasper acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- O que foi Edward? – Minha mãe perguntou aflita.

- A trilha começa a vinte metros da casa, vindo na direção do quarto da Renesmee. – Rosalie respondeu.

- E de onde começa? – Carlisle perguntou.

- De lugar nenhum. Apenas está lá. – Emmett começou – Corremos pela floresta a procura do cheiro, mas não tem nada. O cheiro começa perto do rio e termina aqui na sala eu suponho.

- Como ele conseguiu encobrir seu cheiro? - Bella perguntou para Jasper.

- Não faço ideia.

- Jake, chame Sam. Precisamos perguntar se ele reconhece o cheiro. – Edward pediu. Jacob saiu depois de um rápido olhar de despedida para mim.

Sam chegou alguns minutos depois acompanhado por dois outros lobos, Jared e Paul. Eles nunca haviam sentido aquele cheiro, apesar do grande número de vampiros que agora aparecia pela região desde a nossa saída. Meu pai informou-lhes que agora ficaríamos em Forks por algumas semanas. Eles partiram com a promessa de que estariam fazendo ronda por perto.

- Não vamos deixar de ir ao jantar de natal na casa do vovô por isso, vamos? – Perguntei enquanto observávamos os lobos correndo até a floresta.

- Não. Você não vai deixar de fazer nada por isso, se te conheço bem. – Meu pai riu. – Só tome cuidado e não saia sozinha. – Adicionou olhando para Jake. - Agora, vá se arrumar que estaremos indo para La Push em alguns minutos.

Com um sorriso no rosto corri para dentro de casa em direção ao meu quarto.

- Sua roupa e seu presente estão em cima da cama. – Alice gritou de seu quarto antes que eu pudesse por a mão na maçaneta da porta do meu antigo quarto. Ri baixinho e abri a porta. O quarto estava diferente, ele parecia maior sem minhas coisas espalhadas por ele. Em cima da cama estava uma calça jeans japonês _Fabric_, uma blusa preta de mangas longas e gola role e uma jaqueta de couro _Vince _marrom. Aos pés da cama estavam longas botas de couro, também marrom. Em cima das roupas havia uma pequena caixa de veludo com o nome _Tiffany_ gravado na parte superior. Pegando a abri, um lindo bracelete de ouro branco com um pequeno coração de diamante, brilhou em minhas mãos. Era lindo, simples e clássico. Fechei a pequena caixa com cuidado e a deixei na cama. Tirando o celular do bolso o joguei em cima da cama e entrei no banheiro.

xxx

Assim que acabei de me vestir peguei a bolsa que Alice havia separado e joguei dentro dela meu celular e os presentes de Seth.

Ao chegar à sala de estar me deparei com meu pai, em seu terno preto _Geoffrey Beene_, que esperava ao lado de minha mãe também pronta, ela usava o vestido _Cotton Voile Jersey_ da _Calvin Klein_ que Alice comprará há alguns semanas.

- Você foi rápida. – minha mãe comentou com um sorriso fraco. Apesar da tentativa de esconder sua preocupação estava aparente a tamanha apreensão que a possuía. Respondi com um meio sorriso.

- Os biscoitos e os presentes que compramos hoje estão no carro. – Meu pai falou, assim que abri a boca, respondendo a pergunta que lhe acabara de formular em minha mente.

- Vamos Jasper! Não demore. - Alice falou calma no andar de cima e em alguns segundos estava sentada ao meu lado, com um sorriso brilhoso. Eu ri de sua expressão, parecia uma criança que estava prestes a ir ao parque de diversão.

- Oh. Obrigada. Eu adorei. – falei levantando o braço mostrando o bracelete que ela me dera.

- Que bom. – Ela falou animada.

- Belo quepe. – Rosalie que acabara de aparecer na sala comentou, fazendo o sorriso da pequena aumentar. Ela vestia um casaco creme e quepe de lã _Chanel_ e segurava sua bolsa saco _Calvin Klein. _– Aonde você vai?

- Vamos para Washington. – Ela disse levantando e acenando rapidamente. Jasper estava ao seu lado agora. Passando seu pequeno braço no braço de Jasper, Alice o arrastou até a garagem. – Tente não destruir a casa! – Ela gritou para Rosalie, fazendo todos rirem. Rosalie e Emmett ficariam em casa. Esme e Carlisle haviam saído. Alguns minutos depois da saída de Alice, Jacob desceu e saímos para La Push.

xxxx

- Você viu meus pais? – perguntei ao topar com Paul no quintal. A casa estava cheia, todo o bando e suas famílias estavam aqui. O jantar havia acabado há pouco tempo e todos estavam se espalhando pelo lugar. Anna e Seth escapuliram me deixando sozinha na sala, Jacob não estava lá, nem os meus pais. Meus olhos passavam apressadamente pelo grande jardim a procura deles. Estava começando a ficar preocupada, não que eles não pudessem cuidar de si mesmos, mas não tê-los ao meu lado me deixava ansiosa.

- Eles estão na praia. – Paul respondeu apontando para trás dos largos ombros. Caminhei com passos largos em direção a praia que ficava somente a alguns metros daqui.

- Seu pai me pediu para avisar que ele está na praia. Estão te esperando. – A pequena me avisou surgindo do escuro. Claire havia crescido, com nove anos, seu corpo agora comprido e magro começa a esconder os traços infantis.

- Obrigada, Claire.

Depois de alguns segundos caminhando, eu podia sentir o cheiro da maré mais forte e sabia que eles já podiam me ouvir, assim como podia ouvir os baixos murmúrios que trocavam. Reconheci as três sombras sentadas nas grossas e pré-históricas raízes de um grande salgueiro.

- Bella você precisa se acalmar. – Meu pai falou se movendo para mais perto da sombra ao seu lado e passando os braços ao seu redor.

- É Bells, estaremos protegendo ela. – Jake falou antes de virar o rosto para a direção de onde eu vinha. Ele estendeu a mão à medida que me aproximava dele, seus dedos tocaram a pele da minha bochecha. Podia ouvir o pulsar do seu sangue correndo em seu braço, o cheiro doce levemente amargo do líquido morno e vermelho que gritava fazendo minha garganta queimar. Eu me afastei de Jacob e com um rápido passo estava me jogando nos braços da minha mãe. Jake pendeu a cabeça para o lado, olhando para mim confuso. Com pequeno sorriso minha mãe me recebeu, fechando os braços gélidos ao meu redor.

- Eu preciso caçar. – Falei. Jacob riu e revirou os olhos, pelo seu olhar estava claro que ele não havia se esquecido da conversa de hoje à tarde. Minha mãe riu, o som angelical de sua risada me acalmou, assim como seu familiar cheiro floral. Recostei minha cabeça em seu peito mudo, senti seus lábios gelados tocando o topo da minha cabeça. – Não se preocupe mãe. – A acalmei. ela ficou em silêncio e depois de um suspiro falou:

- Eu vou caçar com você. Jake, você pode ficar por aqui por mais um tempo. – Ela falava com Jake agora - Acho que vamos demorar... – Ela completou voltando os olhos para mim e mostrando um rápido sorriso.

- Eu vou dizer a Charlie que precisamos ir. – Meu pai falou ficando de pé. Em alguns segundos havia sumido do meu campo de visão enquanto corria em direção à aldeia.

xxx

- Jake? – Eu chamei assim que entrei em casa, sem esperar pela resposta de alguém procurei o som martelado de seu coração pela casa.

- Seu quarto. – Meu pai me respondeu aparecendo instantaneamente ao lado de minha mãe. Depois de voltarmos da casa de Charlie, Rosalie, Alice, Bella e eu havíamos saído para caçar. Apesar de passarmos um pouco mais de duas horas fora a casa estava diferente. Alguns dos móveis haviam sido recobertos pelos longos lençóis brancos, nossas bolsas estavam perto da porta da garagem e apreensão pairava no ar.

- O que está havendo? – Rosalie perguntou virando para Edward depois de dar uma rápida examinada no local. Presumindo o que estava acontecendo subi as escadas rapidamente deixando a explicação de meu pai para trás. Abri a porta do meu quarto e antes que pudesse ascender à luz um par de braços fortes se envolveu ao redor da minha cintura e eu sorri com a sensação imediata de alívio que passou por mim.

- Você está bem. – Ele suspirou aliviado.

- Claro que estou. – Respondi passando meus braços ao seu redor enquanto esboçava um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. – Porque não estaria?

- Pouco depois que vocês foram embora da casa de Charlie, o sanguessuga apareceu lá, bem no meio de nós. – Contou. Uma expressão de ira tomando conta de seu rosto. – Fui uma grande bagunça, as pessoas corriam, tivemos que nos transformar ali mesmo para tentar pegá-lo. Ele correu em direção à praia, talvez sentido a trilha que você havia deixado mais cedo. Paul conseguiu pega-lo mas ele se livrou de alguma maneira e escapou pela água.

- Tem certeza que era o mesmo? – Perguntei horrorizada. O pensamento de Jacob caçando vampiros nunca havia me assustado, mas por um motivo desconhecido pensar em Jake ao lado do vampiro, que aparentemente me perseguia me assustou. Ele não respondeu, mas continuou contando, como se a sua continuação deixasse clara que era o mesmo vampiro.

- Suas roupas estavam encharcadas de sangue humano, mesmo sabendo que não era o seu sangue eu perdi a cabeça ao pensar que poderia ser o seu... – A dor em seus olhos era plausível. Colando meu dedo em seus lábios o impedi de continuar.

- Eu estou bem. – Eu tentei o acalmar, fingi não perceber que ele estava me estudando intensamente enquanto eu encostei a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração. Podia sentir seus lábios em meu pescoço.

- Estaremos partindo essa noite para Chicago. Bells está certa, é mais seguro. – Ele sussurrou me apertando contra seu corpo quente.

xxxxx

N/A: Oie, gente! sorry pela demora! Estou postando hoje e vou deixar vocês curiosos por um tempinho. Amanha tenho vestibular, mas assim que voltar para casa vou tentar escrever e mando logo para Suelen betar e quando tiver muitos comentários por aqui eu posto o capítulo 15!

Não se esqueçam de comentar, por favoor! É só apertar nesse botão verdinho muito linds (;

xoxo campi.


	15. Chapter 15

A viagem de volta para Chicago foi silenciosa e apreensiva. Procurando por um modo de chegarmos mais rápido e sem precisar ficar vagando no meio de humanos viajávamos num avião fretado por meu pai. Carlisle deu a idéia e todos logo aceitaram sem discussões. Com a exceção de Emmett e eu todos estavam muito preocupados sobre o visitante. Emmett estava louco para uma luta, mas eu não via perigo algum nisso, sabia que enquanto eles estivessem do meu lado eu estava segura.

Passando os olhos ao meu redor, observei minha família. Jasper fitava as espessas nuvens pela janela, Alice se mantinha sentada na poltrona vizinha a dele, imóvel, concentrada em ver os alternativos futuros de nossas vidas. Pelas caretas que ela fazia não parecia estar 'captando' algo realmente importante. Rosalie estava deitada no peito de Emm, seus olhos fechados e seu rosto sereno. Poderia jurar que ela dormia profundamente se não soubesse que isso era impossível. Emmett rabiscava rapidamente algo em um caderno apoiado numa pequena mesa, enquanto seu outro braço cercava o corpo no anjo de cabelos dourados ao seu lado. Minha mãe sentada atrás de mim, mantinha sua atenção presa ao pequeno computador em seu colo, seus dedos corriam pelo teclado enchendo o ambiente com um pequeno e irritante barulho.

- Você está bem? – Jake sussurrou com os olhos fechados. Há alguns minutos ele havia cochilado.

- Aham. – Os olhos dele se abriram enquanto eu falava, e um sorriso aliviado nasceu em seus lábios. – Você está cansado. – Eu atestei ao analisar seu rosto. Ele esticou seus longos braços lentamente, e eu pude ouvir as juntas dele estalarem, depois de um longo bocejo ele respondeu.

- Eu estou bem. Não preciso dormir. – Ele se ajeitou na poltrona, enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nos meus. Eu alisei o cabelo dele, trilhando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

- Você realmente precisa dormir Jake. Você não parece nada bem. – Eu argumentei.

- Eu vou sobreviver - Jacob teimou. Fiz uma careta em resposta a sua oposição. Ele suspirou fundo antes de rir silenciosamente. Jacob olhava fixamente para meu rosto, eu o encarei em seus olhos escuros perdendo a linha de pensamento enquanto mergulhava na escuridão de seu olhar. Se inclinando para perto, ele puxou meu queixo com as mãos, me deixei levar. Seu cheiro me fez perder a linha de pensamento, suspirei fechando os olhos esperando por ele. Com seu polegar ele delineava as linhas do meu rosto, seus lábios roçaram os meus. Meu coração batia descompassadamente, me inclinei mais em sua direção procurando seus lábios que estavam somente a alguns centímetros dos meus. Ele riu fracamente, seu sopro batendo em meu rosto enchendo-me com seu cheiro amargamente delicioso. Senti Jake se aproximar mais uma vez, devagar. Sua boca encontrou a minha sem hesitação dessa vez. Sentir seus lábios macios e quentes me fez esquecer tudo ao meu redor. Ele começou a passar a mão nos meus cabelos, soltando o livro em minhas mãos, o deixei cair no chão, no silêncio o barulho da queda pareceu uma bomba, mas ninguém pareceu se assustar. Sem me importar de junta-lo me aproximei mais de Jacob descansando minhas mãos em seu peito. Meu coração estava parecendo um tambor, meu sangue subiu fazendo minhas bochechas queimarem sabia que todos podiam ouvir meu coração claramente. Minha mãe limpou a garganta inutilmente fazendo Emmett gargalhar. Afastei-me de Jacob relutante, ele sorria, os dentes dele brilhavam contra a pele ruiva, apesar de ainda parecer sonolento e cansado os olhos dele estavam felizes e claros.

xxx

- Você não precisa ir à escola. – Minha mãe falou ao me ver descendo as escadas. Depois da cansativa viagem, havíamos chegado à Chicago as sete da manhã. Carlisle e Esme esperavam por nós no estacionamento. Assim que cheguei à casa me arrumei, estava disposta a ir à escola. Não que eu estava ansiosa para voltar às atividades escolares, mas a bolha de tensão que rodeava a casa estava me deixando nervosa demais.

- Eu sei. – Respondi entrando na cozinha e sentando-me na mesa. – Mas eu quero. – Menti. Ela me analisou por um tempo, sabia que não acreditará em mim. Sabia também que assim que ela ficasse a sós com meu pai ele a contaria o real motivo.

- Jake vai com você, certo? – Ela quis saber me entregando meu café.

- Claro.

- Ele já sabe? – Ela perguntou segurando uma risada.

- Não. – Admiti com uma careta. – Vou chamá-lo ainda.

- Se você quiser apenas sair de casa – Alice apareceu do nada ao nosso lado falando. – Podemos sair para fazer compras? – Ela mostrou o seu sorriso inocentemente angelical. Eu adorava fazer compras com Alice. Quando fazíamos isso costumávamos passar o dia inteiro, e eu não estava com humor para gastar o dia no vestiário experimentando milhões de roupas. Sentia os olhos de minha mãe no meu rosto, espiei sua expressão pelo canto os olhos depois que fiz uma careta para Alice. – Depois da escola então? – Alice adicionou.

- Hoje não. – Olhei para Alice me desculpando. Levantei e subi as escadas rapidamente. Bati duas vezes na porta, sem ouvir nada em resposta a abri. Jake, ainda usando a roupa da viagem, estava jogado na cama desajeitadamente. O rosto dele estava tranqüilo com o sono pesado, me aproximando sentei ao seu lado na cama. Eu acariciei sua bochecha, delicadamente alisei suas pálpebras, tracei o formato do seu nariz, e então, meus dedos tocaram levemente seus lábios. Ele suspirou, mas não acordou. Levantei e sai silenciosamente.

xxxx

Frio e nublado, nada anormal para Chicago. Como em todas as manhãs olhos curiosos seguiam cada passo que eu e Alice dávamos. Tivemos uma dupla aula de cálculo na primeira parte da manhã, empurradas pela multidão percorríamos o corredor até o refeitório em silêncio.

- Porque você não acordou Jake, mesmo? – Alice perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Ele precisar dormir. – Tentei soar indiferente, o dia estava sendo péssimo sem ele. Ficar longe dele me deixava ansiosa. Minhas próximas aulas deveriam ser com ele, a sala iria parecer estranhamente vazia sem ele ao meu lado.

- Você sabe que ele vai brigar com você por não tê-lo acordado?

- Sei. – Respondi com uma careta a fazendo rir. Com um sinal Alice avisou que ia se juntar a Susan e Kate na nossa mesa, me dirigindo a fila gigantesca que se formava na cafeteria. Percebi Noah vindo em minha direção, com a cabeça baixa ele me observava pelo canto dos olhos. Quando estava somente a alguns centímetros de mim ele tropeçou. Ele cairia em cima de mim, sem hesitar eu me afastei alguns centímetros. O barulho do seu corpo pesado caindo no chão chamou a atenção de todos no refeitório.

- Noah? Você está bem? – Perguntei o ajudando a levantar, me sentia realmente culpada ao ouvir os sussurros e risinhos se espalhando pelo ambiente.

- Estou bem. – Ele respondeu se ajeitando e me puxando de volta para fila.

- Desculpe.

- Não foi culpa sua. – ele soou incerto o que me surpreendeu. Depois de alguns desconfortáveis segundos em silêncio Noah começou a falar. – Como foi o feriado?

- Calmo. – menti – e o seu?

- Onde está Black? – Ele perguntou distraído.

- Em casa. – Respondi hesitante, analisando seu rosto infantil. Seus olhos azuis corriam de um lado ao outro do refeitório. – Você está bem? – Perguntei segurando-o pelo braço.

- Criança! O que vai querer? – A mulher atrás do balcão gritou chamando minha atenção.

- Um refrigerante. – Peguei a lata e caminhei em silêncio ao lado de Noah em direção a mesa onde nossos colegas estavam.

- O que você vai fazer hoje depois da escola? – Ele começou, o nervosismo em sua voz havia sumido ele estava cauteloso agora. – Podíamos ver um filme.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, Noah. – Apesar de gostar de sua companhia, estar perto de mim o deixava em perigo. Eu precisava afastá-lo de mim.

- Como amigos. – Ele insistiu.

- Nós nunca realmente fomos amigos, Noah. – Ele me encarava atônito. Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas fechou, encarei por alguns segundos os tristes olhos azuis. – Adeus. - Eu dei um rápido beijo na bochecha de Noah e me virei, caminhando para fora do refeitório. Sentia-me péssima por ter feito isso, mas era preciso. Joguei a lata, que ainda estava em minha mão, na lata de lixo e corri pelo estacionamento até meu carro. Entrei e fechei a porta. Sentia-me confusa e sozinha. Havia tomado a atitude certa. Repetia para mim mesma. Uma hora ou outra eu teria que me afastar dele e de todos os outros. Por que a convivência com os humanos precisa ser tão difícil e complicada? Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando alguém bateu no vidro do carro com força, me assustando.

xxxx

N/A: Oie gente! (: desculpa a demora, mas viajei e tava sem PC. Su, lindadutra , tai_rpattz ,Carla Taques, LulySouza, marietwi. E SophiaCullenBlack brigada pelos comentários. É por vocês que continuo essa fic. :) espero que gostem do cap, tá miudinho mas o prox vem com tudo ai. beijos


	16. Chapter 16

- Renesmee! Abre a porta! – Noah gritou. Eu não sabia se abria ou ligava o carro e ia embora. Sabia que ele não podia me machucar, mas não queria que a situação saísse do controle, ele parecia nervoso demais. Ele encostou sua testa na janela do carro, com suas mãos fechadas ele batia no vidro. Eu destravei a porta e ele deu um passo para trás esperando eu sair.

- O que há de errado com você? - Eu perguntei. – Você parece um louco!

- Você não pode dizer isso. Não é verdade que nunca fomos amigos. – ele começou parecendo não ter ouvido o que eu acabara de dizer. – Todos esses meses!

- Nós não podemos mais ser amigos. – Eu o interrompi.

- Eu não posso viver sem você. – ele falou simplesmente.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém, eu não posso me separar de você, Renesmee. Eu sei que você gosta de mim, mas você ainda não percebeu.

- Você não sabe do que está falando. Você não mesmo entende o que é amor! – Eu gritei.

- E você sabe? – Ele retrucou, dando um passo a frente, e segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Eu sei que você é diferente. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, seus dedos tracejavam as linhas do meu rosto. Eu congelei, não conseguia me mexer, como ele poderia saber disso? – Eu não me importo. – Ele acrescentou. – Eu te amo, Renesmee. – Antes que eu pudesse falar algo ou me livrar de suas mãos, seus lábios estavam nos meus. Diferente da primeira vez seu beijo era raivoso e urgente, a sua outra mão apertava a minha nuca com força. Não força suficiente para me deixar paralisada, ele era apenas um humano.

- Mas eu não te amo. – Falei empurrando ele para longe de mim, ele cambaleou batendo as costas no outro carro. – Vá embora, eu não quero te machucar. – Eu retruquei enraivecida, tentava segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam descer.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. – Ele disse se aproximando. A minha mão esquerda se curvou num punho e rapidamente lancei meu braço para frente, acertando um soco em seu rosto. Houve o som de sua mandíbula deslocando, seu nariz estalou também. Ele vôou, caindo alguns metros de onde estava antes, seu rosto sangrava. Ao sentir o cheiro do líquido denso e morno que escorria no rosto de Noah a queimação em minha garganta aumentou.

- Droga. – Sussurrei. Noah não se mexia, mas eu ainda podia ouvir o som da sua respiração e seu coração batendo compassadamente. Peguei o celular e disquei rapidamente o número de meu pai. Antes que ele atendesse Alice estava ao meu lado.

- Eu senti o cheiro do sangue dele. Já liguei para Edward.

- Renesmee, não saia daí, estou chegando em um minuto. - Meu pai falou rapidamente, ele já havia desligado o telefone antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou analisando de longe Noah ainda deitado.

- Ele sabe! Como ele pode saber? – Eu pensei em voz alta ignorando a pergunta de Alice.

- Como assim ele sabe? – A voz de minha mãe soou ao meu lado. Edward e Carlisle já estavam ajoelhados ao lado de Noah.

- Eu não sei! Ele disse que sabia! – choraminguei olhando para Noah de novo.

– Você está bem? – Bella perguntou, passando seus braços ao redor do meu corpo. Balancei a cabeça positivamente enquanto a abraçava.

- Jake está vindo. – Meu pai respondeu a pergunta que eu estava prestes a fazer.

- Vai ser preciso levar a criança ao hospital – Carlisle falou ficando de pé. - O que aconteceu?

- No almoço ele me convidou para sair e eu recusei dizendo que era melhor nem sermos mais amigos, então ele surtou! Eu vim para o carro e ele me seguiu e disse que sabia que eu era diferente, ele me beijou e sem pensar eu dei um soco nele. – Eu soltei tudo de uma vez. – Desculpe por deixar isso sair do controle. – Murmurei envergonhada.

- Sabíamos que isso ia acabar acontecendo. – Minha mãe falou me apertando mais contra seu peito mudo. Sua voz era seria, mas sua expressão era gentil e preocupada. Seus olhos dourados, cheios de preocupação, encaravam meu pai que carregava Noah até o carro de Carlisle.

- Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez e lembre-se que os humanos são quebradiços. – Meu pai falou, sua voz era dura, mas ele mantinha um meio sorriso em seus lábios. O toque da escola soou. O horário de almoço havia acabado.

- Você vai voltar? – Alice perguntou já sabendo da resposta. Balancei negativamente minha cabeça.

- Não vou mais a escola esse ano. – Falei, meus pais acenaram aceitando minha decisão.

- Você vai comigo, Edward? – Carlisle perguntou antes de entrar no carro.

- O quão ruim ele está? – Perguntei olhando Noah, sentado inconsciente no banco de trás.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Carlisle respondeu entrando no carro.

- Jacob está chegando. Vou ao hospital. Qualquer coisa eu ligo. – Ela disse dando um beijo em minha cabeça. Meus pais entraram no carro, que rapidamente saiu do terreno da escola. Jacob vinha correndo, numa velocidade humana agora, eu corri até ele, diminuindo o espaço entre nós.

- Jake. – sussurrei, em seus braços.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado – O que aconteceu? Alice não disse nada, só que Noah estava sangrando. - Pus minhas mãos eu seu pescoço e mostrei para ele o que havia acontecido. Ele assistiu em silêncio, mas não deixou de expor sua raiva quando as imagens de Noah me beijando passaram por sua mente um rosnado saiu de seu peito.

- Ele tem sorte que foi você que bateu nele. – Ele sussurrou sombrio, quando eu tirei minhas mãos de seu rosto.

- Vamos sair daqui? – Pedi. Ele acenou positivamente, sem tirar os olhos do meu rosto. Entramos no carro em silêncio. O deixei dirigir, me jogando contra o banco do passageiro encostei minha cabeça na janela.

- Eu não acredito que fiz isso. – resmunguei melancólica quebrando o silêncio enquanto Jake dirigia.

- Ness, ninguém te culpa. Isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Ele rebateu.

- Claro, porque todos sabiam que eu não sou forte o suficiente para agüentar as coisas.

- Não é assim, Ness. – Ele falou mais serio. – Não exagere. Você sabe o que queremos dizer.

- Eu sei. – Suspirei.

sxxx

**Bella's POV's**

- Esse garoto me lembra Newton. – Edward rosnou, olhando para o garoto inconsciente no banco do carro. Carlisle havia parado o carro em frente ao hospital, na entrada para ambulâncias. Ele se aproximou do garoto e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Você estava saindo da escola, foi atacado por um grupo de garotos.

- Ele pode ouvir? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Sua mente está confusa, mas ele parece ter entendido. – Respondeu abrindo a porta para tirar Noah do carro.

- Preciso de ajuda aqui! – Ele gritou para um médico e uma enfermeira que conversavam a poucos metros de nós. Os dois humanos correram até nós. Logo um homem fardado, enfermeiro pelo visto, chegou com uma maca. Edward e eu saímos do caminho, enquanto os enfermeiros o tiravam do carro e o colocavam cuidadosamente na maca.

- O que aconteceu? – O médico de cabelos grisalhos perguntou enquanto empurravam a maca para dentro do hospital.

- Achei o garoto na calçada da escola. Os agressores fugiram quando parei. – Carlisle falou rapidamente. Sem responder qualquer coisa a Carlisle o médico entrou enquanto ordenava medicamentos e exames, para o garoto, com os enfermeiros. Carlisle entrará com eles.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – Perguntei.

- Sim. – Edward respondeu. – Você agüenta entrar? – perguntou analisando meu rosto. O prédio estava impregnado com o cheiro de sangue humano. Minha garganta estava em chamas, estava com medo de mover. Medo de que com um simples movimento da minha parte, perderia o controle e não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se isso acontecesse.

- Eu não sei. – Respondi num murmúrio.

- Vá para casa. Renesmee logo irá para lá. Assim que o garoto acordar eu vou embora. – Ele disse.

- Não. – Eu disse com pressa. Eu não queria ficar longe dele. Já estava nervosa com a situação com ele ao meu lado, sem ele eu ia surtar. – Eu acho que consigo. Você vai estar ao meu lado? – Perguntei.

- Sempre. – Ele respondeu tomando minha mão e esperando eu me mover.

xxxx

**Renesmee's POV's**

Jake estacionou e saiu do carro. Estava na minha porta em alguns segundos, sem hesitar desci do carro. Ele passou o braço em meus ombros. Olhando em volta, percebi onde estávamos. Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que não vi onde estávamos indo.

Estávamos em Lincoln Park, costumávamos ir sempre a este parque. O lugar me trazia memórias felizes, tempo que passava com minha família ou a sós com Jacob. Olhei para o extenso parque lembrando-me das tardes debaixo das sombras das árvores com Jacob, caminhadas na beira do Lago Michigan nos dias nublados com minha mãe ou Rosalie, Emmett reclamando sobre o quão apelativo os ursos do zoológico do parque eram e que era uma grande maldade levá-lo até lá e não deixá-lo caçar. Às vezes víamos para cá durante as madrugadas chuvosas para jogar futebol americano, e tínhamos que ficar atento à chegada de qualquer humano, nos divertíamos muito.

O céu estava nublado, o parque estava com poucas pessoas, somente bebês sendo levados de um lado para o outro por suas babás, que conversavam distraidamente entre si, podiam ser visto por ali. Jake me guiou para onde sempre costumávamos ficar, debaixo de grandes árvores ao leste do parque. Ignorando os curiosos que viravam para nos encarar, atravessamos o gramado. Jacob mantinha o olhar fixo nas árvores que estavam a nossa espera, altas e velhas, mostravam sua grandeza e beleza balançando suas folhas, cantando com o vento. Apesar da presença de Jacob me deixar mais calma, minha mente ainda estava perturbada e meu coração inquieto. E se eu fosse responsável pela morte de Noah? A imagem de Noah no chão, ensanguentado e com o rosto distorcido ainda vagava minha mente. Jake me puxou ao alcançarmos a árvore mais distante, e sentou na grama úmida reclinando o corpo sobre o tronco do carvalho. Ajeitei-me ao seu lado, reclinando minha cabeça em seu peito. Podia sentir o martelar de seu coração em meu rosto. Ainda em silêncio encarávamos um ao outro. Toquei seu rosto, sua pele ruiva era quente e macia. Um meio sorriso apareceu em seu rosto quando delineie seus lábios grossos com meus dedos.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem? – suspirei não agüento mais pensar nisso.

- Claro. Claro. – ele disse com indiferença.

- E se ele morrer?

- O mundo estaria mais feliz sem um idiota. – ele tentou não sorrir. Eu dei um leve murro em seu peito. – Ouch! Estou brincando, não precisa quebrar meus ossos – ele reclamou massageando suas costelas. – Pare de se preocupar. Carlisle disse que ele ia ficar bem, não disse? – Ele falou aproximando seu rosto do meu. Eu balancei positivamente, sua proximidade me deixava incapacitada. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em um assunto com ele tão perto. Seus lábios tocaram os meus por um segundo, como fizera essa manhã. Segurei seu casaco e o puxei, capturando seus lábios antes que ele se afastasse. – Dá para você esquecer ele por um momento? – ele perguntou entre beijos.

- Quem? – Sussurrei de volta fazendo-o sorrir. Coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto, tentando diminuir o espaço entre nós. Ele me beijou de novo, seus lábios quentes, firmes e delicados tocavam os meus. Minhas mãos estavam em sua nuca e acariciavam o seu cabelo macio, enquanto as mãos dele estavam em minha cintura, puxando-me delicadamente para mais perto dele.

- Vocês deviam se envergonhar de fazer isso em público. – Uma voz familiar ecoou com um tom de repreensão de mentirinha. Olhamos para a espessa parede de arbustos atrás do carvalho. Uma figura grande e musculosa saiu de lá, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Emmett? – Rosnei.

- Estou de olho em vocês. – ele apertou os olhos e apontou para seus dourados olhos e depois para mim e Jacob ao meu lado. – Sempre. – completou tentando soar misterioso, seu dedo girava no ar num gesto totalmente sem nexo.

- Emmett! – Rosalie repreendeu, aparecendo ao seu lado numa fração de segundo. – Os deixe em paz. – Ralhou depois de me dar um olhar se desculpando. Ela tentava o puxar, mas ele era mais forte.

- Edward mandou manter os olhos nela. – Ele falou fingindo inocência.

- Ela está bem. E você não devia ter chegado mais perto. Manter os olhos não significa importuná-la. – Rose murmurou.

- Ela estava em perigo, ok? – Ele se defendeu com uma falsa indignação, enquanto resistia aos puxões de Rosalie. Estava vendo a hora de ela arrancar o braço dele. – Este pedófilo fedorento estava prestes a engolir minha sobrinha! – rolei os olhos segurando Jake que tentava alcançar Emmett.

- Chega, Em! Evapora ou vou ligar para meu pai! – Rosnei. Emmett estava sempre tentando arranjar briga, com minha mãe, Jasper ou Jacob. Rosalie o puxou para longe, com resistência Emmett desapareceu nos arbustos ainda gargalhando. Jacob rosnou baixinho e voltou a se sentar nos pés do carvalho. Desde que começamos a namorar minha idade havia se tornado um assunto sensível para Jake, e claro que Emmett fazia questão de falar sobre isso sempre que uma oportunidade aparecia.

Agachei-me, deixando nossos rostos na mesma altura, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Sua expressão suavizou com o toque, mas ele ainda mantinha os olhos longe de mim. Eu não queria discutir sobre o assunto mais uma vez, não hoje. Reclinei meu corpo sobre o seu, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro, ele passou os braços por minha cintura, me puxando mais para perto e escondeu o rosto em meus cabelos. Sentia sua respiração quente tocar meu pescoço, seu coração seguia as batidas apressadas do meu. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito, em silêncio ouvindo somente o som sincronizado de nossos corações. O vento cantava ao nosso redor, fazendo as folhas que estavam no chão dançarem pelo gramado. Meu cabelo voava, batendo no rosto dele, mas ele não parecia se importar.

xxxxx

**Bella's POV's**

Olhei para o garoto, seu rosto pálido e inchado demais ainda tinha vestígios de sangue. Minha garganta estava em chamas, mas eu conseguia ignora - lá facilmente. A raiva que sentia pelo garoto ter tocado em minha filha fazia a queimação não incomodar tanto. Apesar da preocupação com a saúde de Noah ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez. Sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer. Garotos incomodando Renesmee. Edward e eu havíamos discutido isso com Jacob antes de ela começar a frequentar a escola. Na época Jacob e Renesmee ainda não eram um casal, talvez por isso me incomodasse menos. Aceitar o relacionamento de Jake e Ness ainda era difícil para mim, não que eu não confiasse em Jake, sabia que com Jake ela estaria segura e que ele nunca a magoaria. Podia ver agora as reações dela a ele. Pareciam muito as minhas antigas reações a Edward, mas Renesmee ainda parecia tão pequena. Era difícil acreditar que em seis anos ela crescerá tanto. Alice dizia que isso era 'coisa de mãe', talvez fosse.

- Bella. – A voz aveludada quebrou minha linha de raciocínio. Virei-me para encarar o eterno jovem de cabelos de bronze. – A Senhora Kaplan esta aqui. – Ele sussurrou. Fazendo um grande esforço para afastar meus olhos de seu rosto perfeito, olhei para a frágil mulher que estava parada na porta. – Está é minha prima, Isabella Cullen. – Edward nos apresentou. Sem olhar para mim ou para Edward a mulher atravessou o quarto até a cama onde seu filho estava deitado. Edward caminhou para o outro lado da pequena sala, encostando seu corpo na parede. Fiz uma careta ao ver a distância entre nós, ele riu baixinho, mas não falou nada.

- Vocês o acharam? – Depois de alguns minutos ela perguntou muito baixo, nos fitando pela primeira vez. Seus olhos azuis nos analisavam desconfiadamente. Seus longos e arrumados cabelos tinham a mesma cor da do filho. Seu rosto fino e pálido estava enrugado de preocupação.

- Sim. Um grupo de garotos – Respondi tentando soar convincente. – Estávamos indo para a universidade quando o vimos um tumulto em frente a uma escola... A Westinghouse High School, eu acho – ponderei por um momento, fingindo rastrear memórias que não existiam. - Ele estava sendo agredido por um grupo de garotos, quando paramos o carro os garotos fugiram. – Conclui.

Sem uma palavra ela voltou-se para o filho, murmurando palavras de conforto ela o abraçava. O médico que o atendeu entrou e se apresentou rapidamente para a mãe do paciente. Silenciosamente, Edward e eu nos refugiamos no canto da sala, enquanto Dr. Carter relatava os resultados dos exames. Noah ia ficar bem, então.

- Me apresentar como sua prima foi realmente necessário? – Perguntei em um sussurro baixo demais para a senhora Kaplan e o médico ouvir. – Odeio ouvir essas palavras de sua boca. – Resmunguei com uma careta. Meu sorriso favorito apareceu em seus lábios. Mordi o canto da boca por dentro escondendo um sorriso que tentou escapar ao ver aquele rosto que faria meu coração parar de bater se ainda fosse humana.

- Renesmee. – O garoto murmurou, sua voz soou fraca e a palavra saiu embolada. O medo cresceu em mim. Será que sua mãe havia compreendido seu murmúrio? Olhei para Edward, seu rosto estava calmo. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, ele pareceu entender minha angustia e balançou a cabeça negativamente, respondendo minha pergunta silenciosa. Voltei minha atenção ao garoto que abria os olhos parecendo confuso. Seus olhos azuis vasculharam a pequena sala de hospital, seus olhos demoraram poucos segundos em meu rosto antes de voltar ao preocupado semblante da mãe.

- Como você está se sentindo? – Ela perguntou acariciando os cabelos cor de areia do filho. Ele não respondeu, seus olhos voltaram a mim e Edward.

- Você lembra o que aconteceu? – O médico perguntou, chamando sua atenção.

- Eu não queria assistir aula, eu estava sem carro hoje, e quando saía do estacionamento fui atacado por alguns garotos. – ele falou, fingindo lembrar-se da cena. Ele olhou para nós mais uma vez, ele estava cuidadoso ou com medo, não tinha certeza.

- Estes são Edward e Bella Cullen. – Sua mãe falou percebendo os olhares desconfiados de seu filho. – Eles te acharam e trouxeram você para cá. – Ela explicou sorrindo para nós. – Como posso agradecer?

- Não é preciso, fizemos o que qualquer um faria. – Edward falou educadamente. – É bom saber que ele ficará bem. Desejamos melhoras. – Ele falou olhando para o menino que mantinha sua expressão vazia. – Se nos der licença, precisamos ir.

- Claro. Obrigada mais uma vez. – Senhora Kaplan falou antes de voltar atenção ao filho. Saindo da pequena sala nos deparamos com a bagunça do pronto socorro. Corredores estavam lotados, doentes e acidentados por todo o lado, minha garganta estava em chamas. Olhei para Edward que não parecia estar tão confortável como antes.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Ele falou, pondo a mão nas minhas costas, e me guiando para a saída.

Estávamos a alguns metros do hospital quando o celular de Edward tocou. Ele tirou do bolso rapidamente, eu continuei andando. Alguns passos à frente, percebi que Edward não me acompanhava, olhando para trás o encontrei imóvel, seu rosto estava serio e plácido, mas seus olhos revelavam que algo estava errado.

- O que aconteceu? – Indaguei.

xxxx

**Renesmee's POV's**

Estávamos na fila do Drive-Thru do MC Donald's perto de casa quando o celular tocou. Jake riu enquanto eu procurava o telefone na bolsa.

- Me deixa adivinhar – ele começou enquanto abria o vidro do carro para falar com a atendente – Bella?

- Edward! – Falei finalmente achando o aparelho. Atendi enquanto ele começou a fazer o seu exagerado pedido, pouco mais de quinze sanduíches.

- Noah está bem. – Meu pai respondeu quando perguntei. Uma enorme sensação de alívio me encharcou. – Mas precisamos conversar. – Ele adicionou, sua voz dura deixou claro que eu estava em problemas.

- Você vai querer algo? – Jacob perguntou para mim. A atendente me fitou chocada ao perceber que aquele era somente o pedido dele.

- Não Edward! Eu não esqueci o seu pedido. – Falei dando explicações desnecessárias para a humana que nos atendia, na tentativa de evitar que meu pai começasse sua conversa por celular. – Sim, lembro o de todos. Jacob já até pediu.

- O que? – Meu pai perguntou confuso.

- Pessoal impaciente. – Jacob comentou rindo para a mulher que parecia curiosa demais.

- Sim, já estamos no MC e vamos direto para casa. – Tagarelei antes de desligar o celular. E olhar para a atendente que esperava uma resposta. – Sim, vou querer um número 4. – Falei para ela.

Depois de conferir o pedido ela nos despachou. Em alguns minutos estávamos saindo de lá com o almoço atrasado de Jacob.

- Então o que seu pai disse?

- Que quer conversar. – Falei fazendo uma careta.

- Não se preocupe – ele falou solenemente. – Eu te protejo.

- Eu espero que faça mesmo. – falei entrando na brincadeira. – Porque das últimas vezes você parecia estar muito mais interessado no seu jantar! – O lembrei da vez em que receberá um grande sermão de meus pais por ter ido a Los Angeles com Amy e Doug sem permissão.

- Sua mãe disse que ia me bater! – Ele protestou lembrando-se da ameaça que minha mãe fizera. Ele parou o carro em frente de casa e me ajudou a levar os vários pacotes de comida.

- E você estava com medo? Por favor! Você é um lobisomem, ela é apenas uma vampira. – Eu chacoteei rindo. Sua risada estrondosa parece mais alta na rua silenciosa. Caminhei para dentro do terreno da casa, mas em vez de ir até a porta da frente eu fui até o jardim lateral.

- Onde você está indo? – Indagou apressando os passos para me seguir.

- Para o seu quarto. – Respondi. Alguns metros acima de mim estava a janela do quarto de Jake, aberta. Virei-me para encarar ele por um rápido momento.

- Isso tudo é preguiça de subir as escadas?

- Achei que você estava faminto! – Revidei depois de me certificar que não havia nenhum humano por perto. Saltei. Jogando meu corpo para frente ao chegar perto da janela, entrei no quarto. Joguei os sacos que estavam em minha mão na cama. Ouvi um leve bate no chão de madeira e a voz dele soou muito próxima:

- A casa parece vazia. – Quando virei para olhar para ele, ele já estava ao meu lado. – O quê? Não são só os vampiros que podem ser silenciosos. – Respondeu ao meu olhar com um sorriso travesso. Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para a cama, antes que chegássemos lá a porta foi aberta.

- Jacob. – Meu pai começou. – Eu preciso conversar com você.

Eu fiz menção de sair, mas Jake não me largou e murmurou algo como "não seja ridícula". Sentamos na ponta da cama e encaramos Bella e Edward. Seus rostos estavam vazios e duros. Minha mãe mantinha a cabeça baixa, escondendo seus olhos.

- Seth ligou mais cedo – Meu pai começou. – E contou que aconteceu um acidente, digamos assim, o visitante que está atrás de Nessie voltou à aldeia.

- A casa do vovô? – Perguntei lembrado do que acontecerá na noite passada.

- Não. A casa de Billy. Billy foi atacado. – Ele respondeu.

Jacob congelou ao meu lado, sua respiração pareceu parar por alguns segundos. Billy havia sido atacado. As palavras martelavam na minha cabeça, isso significava que ele estava morto? Olhei para os rostos de meus pais, minha mãe levantou o rosto para nos encarar pela primeira vez, seus olhos pareciam vermelhos. Como se ela estivesse chorando silenciosamente.

– Eles estavam fazendo uma ronda pela extensão de Forks quando aconteceu...

Meus olhos encontraram o rosto de Jake antes que meu pai terminasse de contar o acontecido. Eu não estava mais ouvindo o que meu pai falava, eu não queria mais ouvir. Não queria saber como havia sido. Concentrei-me no rosto de Jake contorcido de dor. Seus olhos, umedecidos pelas lágrimas que lutavam para descer, continuavam fixos no rosto pálido do vampiro que lhe trazia a má noticia. Uma vazia e desconhecida dor começou a crescer em meu peito ao ver a dor nos olhos negros de quem eu mais amava.

- Eu sinto muitíssimo. – Meu pai falou depois de se aproximar e apertar os ombros de Jake, numa tímida tentativa de consolo. Ele se afastou, deixando minha mãe tomar seu lugar. Ela puxou Jake para um abraço, ele passou seu braço livre sobre os ombros dela. Em alguns segundos meus pais saíram, nos deixam sozinhos no quarto.

Eu apertei sua mão, que ainda estava entrelaçada a minha, ele virou seu rosto para olhar para mim. Eu ainda estava sem palavras, qualquer coisa dita ia parecer insignificante. Sentia-me inútil vendo as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto e não puder fazer nada para extinguir a sua dor. Passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, e o abracei forte. Abraçando-me de volta ele me apertou contra si, pude sentir o calor de seu corpo invadir o meu, envolvendo-me com sua dor e seu luto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Oiee, gentee! Demorou mas chegou ;p espero que gostem. Comentem! Ah, bom te ver por aqui Raphaella Paiva. Obrigado a todos que comentaram, continuem comentando e divulgando a fic! Beijos.


End file.
